<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Tells His Friends He Wants Me by streetgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264322">He Tells His Friends He Wants Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetgirl/pseuds/streetgirl'>streetgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Baby, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Sappy, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetgirl/pseuds/streetgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-</p><p>Krillin likes her. </p><p>And she simply likes leading him on. That’s all.</p><p> </p><p>Android 18 wasn't above playing him, but she soon learns perhaps she's the one being played all along. And all her wishes in life are being held by a guy who expects the least and most from her all at the same time.</p><p>-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Got me looking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Girlhood and Inexperience</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Android 17 lies on his back, eyes squinting with a rare humour and delight. With every chuckle he lets out to himself Eighteen grits her teeth and keeps her lips shut, but then he quickly darts his grinning eyes to her and the throbbing annoyance within her just expels.‘Something funny I was unaware of?’ Eighteen remarks.</p><p>He plays with a red ball against the ceiling. ‘Oh, I think you’re very much aware of it,’ he turns to her with a smirk. ‘<em>He likes you</em>.’ He drawls it so irritatingly, so <em>smarmily</em>, that she can’t help but react with the tiniest of emotion—a twinge of her eyebrow.</p><p>Her brother, after all, is right.</p><p>And she hates the both of them for it.</p><p>‘I think it’s cute,’ Seventeen’s voice is monotone and patronizing as he plunders on. ‘He suits you well, the monk. Very well, in fact.’</p><p><em>No he doesn’t</em>, Eighteen thinks. Krillin was the exact opposite of everything that made her <em>her</em>. He was brave with a moral and heroic integrity; simplicity making him his livelihood. All of his straightforward motives and desires came oh-so easily to him. And it plagues her that even with his inability to be dishonest, he was still the kindest man out there.</p><p>Her arms cross, a bad taste in her mouth. ‘And you know so much about monks, Seventeen?’</p><p>‘Well,’ Seventeen grins at the ceiling, forgetting his ball to bend his arms under his head. ‘I’ve heard that monks are barred from touching women. And from how the little guy reacts to you, I’d say it’s true.’</p><p>Her teeth clench. ‘He acts no different to any other guy out there.’ <em>Trembling at the knees, skittish and sweating. </em>That was usual. ‘He is no different,’ at least in <em>that </em>aspect.</p><p>‘Aside from the fact he saved your life. <em>That’s</em> pretty different.’</p><p>She hates how her brother brings up that little titbit. It confuses her and gives her emotions she wouldn’t and couldn’t understand. She runs from thinking on it. But of course, once again, Seventeen was annoyingly right.</p><p>‘You’ve always liked different.’</p><p>She rolls her eyes. ‘Spare me.’</p><p>His humourless laugh irritates her. ‘And that’s why you can’t stop trying to see him.’<em>Tries to</em>. It’s such an integral part to the story. How her cowardice stumps her when the mere simple sight of orange gi has her fleeing. Her fists tighten. Seventeen’s black hair waterfalls as he turns to her. ‘If you actually want a chance with him, you have to at least speak to him. I could—’</p><p>She narrows her knife-edge eyes. ‘Stay out of it.’</p><p>‘Touchy, Eighteen? He seems to have you wound up; I’d say.’</p><p>She tries to act blasé. ‘Do I look bothered to you?’</p><p>‘Bothered says flying to that tidy little Kame house four dawns a week to spot the little bald-headed man. I’d say perhaps more than bothered.’ He tucks a chunk of black hair behind his ear. ‘But that is my infamous politeness.’</p><p>So direct, so <em>annoying</em>. Urgh. ‘Is your life treating you with such boredom? To be so interested in my own? Haven’t you got a bird with a broken wing to save?’</p><p>‘I’ve always appreciated a good match-up, you know that.’</p><p>‘He’s weak.’</p><p>‘Maybe you’d beat him a fight. That’s a given. But it seems like at this stage you wouldn’t even turn up to the arena.’</p><p>‘And what does <em>that </em>mean?’</p><p>‘We all have our weaknesses, Eighteen. And not all of them are to do with fighting.’</p><p>‘Yeah well, <em>I’m</em> thinking it’s about time you could do with a new hobby. Stay out of my life and focus on your own.’</p><p>‘This one suits me just fine, but you’ll find it’s getting a little lacklustre and disinteresting. You see, a key player is gutless.’</p><p>She scoffs at the thought of Seventeen even daring accuse Krillin of anything but valiant. ‘Krillin is not a coward.’</p><p>‘I was talking about you, sister.’</p><p>She flicks her shoulder length sheet of silvery blonde hair, a habit of hers. Ugh<em>. </em> </p><p>‘You don’t owe the monk anything. But you do seem to be bothered by him. I suggest it’d be wise for you to see why. Want to make a bet?’</p><p>‘Don’t these games bore you now?’ She rolls her eyes. Seventeen had a habit of placing bets, and he had a habit of winning.</p><p>‘This one excites me.’</p><p>‘Oh?’</p><p>From his deadpan tone, he was as familiar as ever. ‘I bet you fall for him.’</p><p>                                                                   </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Krillin liking her? Now that’s a possibility. He’s a man. It doesn’t take <em>much</em>, after all. But her falling for <em>Krillin</em>? No way. Nu-uh. <em>Impossible</em>. How dare Seventeen plant that thought into her brain.</p><p>
  <em>Stupid, stupid, stupid. </em>
</p><p>She’s aware of how like a petulant teenager she’s been acting and feeling. But it’s thrumming through her like a machine gun, and she can’t stop it. She hates it. She would rather have the silent thrum of that bomb within her than the brattiness.</p><p>Like Seventeen knew anything about her.</p><p>She could face Krillin. She could say hello. And then thank him. It was <em>him </em>they should all be worrying about.</p><p><em>Krillin</em>.</p><p>Sure, he was insanely brave. But he was also insanely jittery around her.</p><p>The sandy grass that frames the Kame House softens her descent and she ignores that this is the first time she’s gotten this close to meeting him again.</p><p>But then, like Kami was carving her fears out right before her, she spots Krillin’s iconic flash of baldness. She fails to notice the lead in her feet or the butterflies in her stomach. All she sees is <em>him</em>, ambling out of the front door.</p><p>Orange, orange, orange.</p><p>The obnoxious orange karate gi and navy-blue obi tied high cuts him off at the waist and elongates his thick, small legs. Brawny arms strewn with muscles are stumped off with wide, shovel-like hands, and before she knows it, his bobble head is staring at <em>her</em>.</p><p>She blanches for a second before collecting herself. ‘Krillin,’ she says, her tone steely and <em>extra </em>harsh to hide the nervous ticking of her heart.</p><p>His head tilts, wide eyes blinking at her like she’s a phantom. All of a sudden a large beaming smile crosses his face. ‘Eighteen!’</p><p><em>Android Eighteen </em>is standing beside his home, the backdrop of hand-painted shell pink walls illuminating the outline of her body. He sees how she tucks her blonde hair behind a pierced ear and as she looks to the sand, crossing her arms, he finds her almost shy.</p><p>‘How are you?’ She says, sooty-black eyelashes fluttering in a pretence that she was disinterested. Her stammer disrupts her bravery.</p><p>With her here how could he be anything but sensational? Her time and attention, no matter how little, is on his little self and he preens with the glory. He forgets about his slightly out-of-sorts attitude. The despondence of Goku’s passing is plodding along with time, and acceptance isn’t too far off. Or at least he hopes. He breathes in. With Eighteen standing <em>there</em>, he sees what life still has to offer him.</p><p>‘Awesome,’ he simply says, trying to downplay his massive grin. ‘You’re looking well… You’re looking<em> great</em>, in fact. How are you? How’s 17?’</p><p>She ignores the normalcy and gets to the point. ‘Were you going somewhere?’</p><p>‘O-oh,’ he rubs the back of his head, wide shoulders scrunching up. He looks behind him, to the vast turquoise-blue ocean that separates him from the mainland. ‘W-well I was but now you’re—’</p><p>‘Where were you off to?’</p><p>His smile is wonky and lets out an uneasy laugh. ‘Well, <em>yanno</em>. Now that Goku is gone… A-and his wife Chi-Chi is having a baby—’</p><p>Her eyes widen. ‘A baby?’</p><p>‘Yeah,’ he quirked an eyebrow and smiled to himself. ‘I was shocked too—another kid? Poor Chi-Chi has her father and that but I wanna do my part for Goku.’ </p><p>Eighteen frowns. ‘Didn’t Goku know?’</p><p>‘Heh… no,’ Krillin replies. ‘It was a surprise to us all. Piccolo even fainted—or at least that’s what Gohan says...’</p><p><em>Cute </em>she thinks patronisingly.</p><p>They stare at one another. The slight breeze fluttering her hair to dangle over spearmint-cool irises. And for some reason she feels guilty and angry all at once.</p><p>‘You’re looking g-good, anyway,’ his head shrinks into his shoulders as he stares up at her, a weak and shy smile on his face.</p><p>She’s harsh on him because of her own insecurities. ‘You’ve said that already.’</p><p>‘No. <em>N-No… </em>I er… this time… I meant it as in<em>—</em>’ he sighs, a red blush flooding him. ‘You look <em>beautiful</em>.’</p><p>Her fingers tighten on her arms. ‘Ok. And… you look orange.’</p><p>‘Heh,’ his chuckle is weak. ‘Chi-Chi always gives me a double look when she sees me. I think all the orange reminds her of Goku. But she blames it on the pregnancy hormones and—’</p><p>‘Don’t you own any other clothes?’</p><p>‘Of course I do! A shirt and—’</p><p>‘Krillin?’</p><p>‘Yes?’</p><p>‘You should probably go now.’</p><p>‘No!’ His hands wave. ‘Don’t worry about me. What about you? You came here to see me. I can’t leave you just yet. Please, Eighteen.’</p><p>The hopeful look in his black eyes makes her queasy. ‘<em>Krillin</em>,’ his name sounds like a plea in her mouth. ‘I’ll see you, maybe.’</p><p>She can barely stomach the way his face turns crestfallen and so she turns to the sky, feet lifting from the floor.</p><p>‘Eighteen!’ He says as he dashes. ‘Don’t leave just yet,’ he’s pitiful.</p><p>The stubby hand on her forearm falls down to anchor her wrist and she frowns at the feeling. The rough and hardened hot skin of his against her nimble wrist conjures a chaotic confusion. And so she freezes. Her heart racing.</p><p>‘S-sorry,’ he fumbles, flinging his hand back like he’s touched a hot stove. ‘I suppose I’m lucky you just didn’t dropkick me across the ocean, but it’s just… all these months… it’s kinda embarrassing b-but I’ve been wondering how you were. If you were alright—a-and if I was ever going to see you again.’</p><p>‘Well, now you have.’</p><p>He beams. ‘You’re the only thing that’s been pulling me through these months. Goku’s death… I know you thought of Sixteen as a brother and I feel the same way about Goku, so you know, and so I know—it’s not easy to deal with—’</p><p>She’s jealous of how easily Krillin finds it to talk about his weaknesses. How he doesn’t even see it like that. How it’s a strength to him. ‘Don’t, Krillin,’ she’s short with him. ‘I’ve nothing to deal with.’</p><p>He can’t stop the tiny shake of his head, disagreeing with her. She was proud, that he knew. ‘I understand, Eighteen.’</p><p>‘Good.’</p><p>‘Sorry I’m so intrusive. You just fascinate me.’</p><p><em>He likes me</em>, she thinks. Her body suddenly feels awkward to her. She tries to swallow the lump in her throat.</p><p>‘You seem…’ His head tilts. ‘Different.’</p><p>‘Yeah, well, you never really knew me, Krillin.’</p><p>With months alone, her thoughts mostly about Krillin and her expectations of him… It could mess with a girl’s head.</p><p>‘You sure you’re alright?’</p><p>She snaps because he was hitting a nerve. ‘<em>Look</em>, I’m fine.’</p><p>‘I’m always here to help. You know that. I’d love to help you. Whatever it is.’</p><p>She <em>hates </em>how he dotes on her. So undeservedly.  </p><p>‘If you don’t wanna stay I understand. I-I was thinking maybe we could chat over coffee? Or you could come back later—’</p><p>‘You’ve always been brave,’ her eyes are half-lidded, and she looks him over. Sighing audibly with her forehead creasing, she offers him a reprieve. The tiniest of respect. ‘I admire that about you, Krillin.’</p><p>He waits patiently for her answer, eyes wide in hope but hands fiddling with his blue belt with nerves.</p><p><em>Say no</em>. The longer you’re around him the worse it’ll be.</p><p>‘So sure… whatever.’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eighteen comes to an epiphany in that little rundown café.</p><p>Krillin likes her.</p><p>And she simply likes leading him on. That’s all.</p><p>He wants her.</p><p>And she simply wants him to want her.</p><p>So, she knocks her feet against his under the table. By accident, of course.</p><p>And she perches her chin on the palm of her hand. Face solemn, eyes lazily eyeing him as he babbled nonstop, scratching his head. </p><p>The catatonic look in his eyes when he stares unabashedly at her, she likes <em>that</em>. How his words run off track when she blinks slowly—she <em>definitely</em> likes that. And when fellow shoppers stare with slack jaws at the two of them, her eyes mooning at him, she likes that too.</p><p>She sighs heavily.</p><p>He stops mid flow. ‘Sorry,’ he once again pats his bald head and smiles nervously, ‘I’m boring, <em>I know</em>.’</p><p>‘Not much to speak to in that house of yours you live in,’ she says. ‘It’s understandable.’</p><p>He’s skittish. ‘I just talk when I get nervous.’</p><p>She arches an eyebrow and tips her head, blonde hair draping her shoulder. ‘I make you nervous?’</p><p>‘Heh…’ he gulps and his eyes scatting along the breadth of her chest. ‘I just wanna impress you.’ He pulls at the collar around his throat.</p><p>Both of her eyebrows arch as she pointedly looks around the little makeshift café he’d taken her too. ‘I’d never have guessed.’</p><p>‘Yeah…’ he winces, wringing his neck. ‘Sorry about this.’ He eyes the washed-out dry carrot cake he’d only nibbled at after she’d explicitly point-blanked scoffed at it. ‘You deserve better.’</p><p>Isn’t he aware? He is the better. And it didn’t matter whether she deserves it or not. Besides what little he could give her; she wants him wanting her. It makes her feel flutters of womanhood and desire within her.</p><p>His chin is tucked into his chest, but his delving eyes are still on her. A bounty of promises glistening in his wide and dark iris’, a cute pink rose-ying his midface.</p><p>Oh, if only he knew.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘How drab,’ she says to Krillin.</p><p>‘What’s wrong with it?’ He seems affronted, but also curious. As always he is hanging onto her every word and thoughts like gospel.</p><p>‘It’s <em>drab</em>,’ she simply repeats. She snatches the hanger from him and shoves it onto a random rail. ‘Seriously Krillin? I know you’re not <em>that </em>delusional.’</p><p>He skittishly looks over his shoulders, nervous that a shop assistant was going to come over and moan at how higgledy-piggledy they, or rather, Eighteen, was leaving the clothes.</p><p>‘It’s on sale, though.’</p><p>She shoots him a glare. ‘Don’t upset me, Krillin.’</p><p>‘But it’s for me. It’s just a shirt—’</p><p>‘And I’m the one who has to be seen with you.’</p><p>He bravely murmurs under his breath. ‘I seriously doubt a t-shirt changes the way I look.’  </p><p>Her jaw clenches. ‘Enough,’ she carries on fingering through more rails. ‘Your physique is your best asset and I’m not having it swamped by some monstrosity.’</p><p>‘Really?’ He’s giddy.</p><p>‘How about you just wear nothing? That would please me.’</p><p>He blushes red. ‘You m-mean like <em>naked</em>?’</p><p>The hint of a smile edges her mouth. ‘Krillin, it’ so easy to rile you up.’</p><p>‘Well, Eighteen, you’re not exactly the hardest person to make mad.’ </p><p>True, she thinks. She wasn’t easily pleased, that’s for sure. But he takes her silence the wrong way and a sudden awkwardness in the air fills it. Krillin, as always, at least tries to break it.</p><p>‘I’m sorry—’</p><p>‘Oh please,’ she rolls her eyes. ‘I’m not angry.’</p><p>‘Y-you sure?’</p><p>‘Just keep your taste in shirts away from me.’</p><p>‘You know, I never would’ve thought you’d be like this. It’s kinda motherly in a way—’</p><p>She stops short and her heart skips a beat. A chunk of hair falls over her eyes as she pretends to skim hangers, even though her ears were thrumming with blood.</p><p>‘—Looking after me, heh! Buying my clothes, and all that.’</p><p>‘<em>You’re</em> paying for it.’</p><p>‘Well, yeah… but <em>you’re</em> picking them out. And hey! If your maternal side pokes out a lil’ when picking out some t-shirts then who am I to begrudge that? You’ve some good taste, Eighteen! I know, because you always look good.’</p><p>‘Yeah,’ her voice is soft and faraway. ‘I do have good taste.’</p><p>‘Eighteen?’ he calls.</p><p>‘Mhmm?’</p><p>‘You okay?’</p><p>She looks at him. She supposes it makes sense he wouldn’t see her as nurturing or protective, as he was the embodiment of what all those things meant, and she was the immediate opposite on the surface of things. How <em>would</em> he see those attributes in her? To be caring and motherly—that is lost on her. And especially when compared to him, she could see the struggle to connect the dots.</p><p>But it hurt.</p><p>Because in her dreams, besides the desire to have Krillin wanting her, she wanted only one thing more than that. And it was a baby.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>                   </p><p>                                                   </p><p>She’s at the Kame house, and her feet tap impatiently. <em>Fine</em>, she had turned up out of the blue. And <em>fine</em>, it’s totally reasonable that Krillin has a life outside of her. But she doesn’t have to like it. And she certainly doesn’t have to like waiting.</p><p>She stares numbly at the television, her arms crossing over her chest. The only thing she’s thankful for is that his idiot and perverse mentor was busy snoozing outside, and the pig was keeping a wide and knowledgeable girth.</p><p>Moments after suggesting to herself that she should just leave and save herself the embarrassment, Krillin arrives home.</p><p>‘Oh! Eighteen! Look—’</p><p>She blinks, part in wonder and part with unsurety.</p><p>‘I’m babysitting Goten!’</p><p>Seeing the little bundle in Krillin’s arms is a shock to the system. Her eyes drink up the image before her. The way his navy-blue wrist banded arms cradle the swaddled baby—black pokes of hair—to his doting eyes, earnest and warm, staring at what he beholds.</p><p>‘Remember I told you about Chi-Chi having a baby? Well she had it. This is him. Baby Goten.’</p><p>She steps back.</p><p>Her heart’s racing, and she feels pathetic.</p><p><em>He’s going to notice</em>.</p><p>He smiles. ‘You wanna come here and see, Eighteen?’</p><p>She fumbles for a second before taking a meagre step forward.</p><p>It’s just a baby.</p><p>It’s just a kid.</p><p>
  <em>Just everything I want.</em>
</p><p>‘Look,’ Krillin points out as he pulls the white linen from the baby’s face. ‘He looks exactly like Goku.’</p><p>‘The hair,’ she points out. The same hair of the man she had once ventured to try and kill.</p><p>He strokes Goten’s rosy chubby cheeks and the baby pouts, mewling. ‘You wanna hold him?’</p><p><em>She can’t.</em> She’s never held a baby before. It’ll show. ‘I’m good.’</p><p>‘Come on Eighteen—’</p><p>‘I said no, Krillin.’</p><p>He stares at her, eyes circling her face. The disappointment distracts her, and she feels torn.</p><p>Goten babbles from his arms and eventually, Krillin tears his vacant look from Eighteen back to the child in his arms, looking at him with soft eyes and soothing voice in tow. ‘Are you too hot buddy? All right, let’s get you outta that blanket and feel the ocean breeze.’ Krillin sits on the couch and Eighteen stares at the two of them from a corner. She eyes curiously as baby Goten’s arms flail out as he is unbound from layers of blankets.</p><p>The baby screeches and lands a sturdy kick to Krillin’s chin.</p><p>‘<em>Kami</em>, kid,’ Krillin’s voice is full of mirth. He tries to hold the pudgy legs from punting him again. ‘That’s gonna bruise. Good thing I don’t have a nose, eh? Or there’d be blood everywhere. You’re strong, that’s for sure. <em>Little Saiyan baby</em>.’ Krillin tickles Goten’s chin. ‘But I can tell you have Goku’s sweet temperament,’ Goten giggles. ‘It’s a good job you weren’t born with a tail—that’s for sure.’</p><p>‘But it’s a bad thing for the brat to be shitting. You can’t smell that? Change its diaper and make it snappy. My senses are too sensitive,’ Oolong butts in as he waddles past.</p><p>‘Leave then,’ Eighteen scolds the irksome pig. ‘<em>Your</em> shit smells no better.’</p><p>Oolong mutters under his breath as he walks by her. One eye paying attention on the Android because he was well aware of her sneaky kicks from experience.</p><p>Krillin only smiles. ‘Do you smell bud? Hey, Eighteen? What do you say? Does he stink?’ he plays with Goten’s jabbing feet. ‘I suppose that’s another good reason to not have a nose, hey?’</p><p>Eighteen sniffs and her face sours. ‘It does smell a bit.’</p><p>‘Nothing uncle Krillin can’t handle, ain’t that right? You’ve lost your first fight against me, Goten, but I’m sure it won’t be your last. Let’s get you clean before your mother complains to me of diaper rash.’</p><p>He’s so gentle. Eighteen thinks. And caring and soft and kind-hearted and funny and strong and understanding. And with a baby in his hands, she finds it does something to her. As he changes Goten’s nappy, she sees how it is like second nature to him. So in tune with every facet of the baby’s needs. No experience needed. Just splat-bang diaper on. Powder framing them.</p><p>‘You good now buddy?’ Krillin pats Goten’s rump as he cradles him to his shoulder. ‘All fresh, right?’ he looks over to her. ‘Hey, come on over, Eighteen.’</p><p>She goes to stand over the two of them, arms crossed.</p><p>‘Doesn’t he look exactly like Goku?’</p><p>He’d already said. ‘Yes,’ Eighteen affirms. ‘It’s uncanny.’</p><p>‘You ever think about what my kid could look like? It’s crazy—’</p><p>She zones out. Because as a matter of fact, she had. There were multiple fusions of the two of them that she had contemplated, late at night when she was alone, just simply vibing with no thought to reality or fears.</p><p>‘I’ll have to wake up Master Roshi soon. He’s still outside sleeping on the sunlounge. He wouldn’t want to miss this for the world.’</p><p>Ugh she internally groans. Having that pervy old man anywhere near her sours her mood even worse than the pig. But being beside Krillin was worth it. </p><p>‘You wanna play with him while I heat up the milk?’ Krillin asks.</p><p>It’s just a kid. Some stranger's kid. ‘I… ok.’</p><p>He gives her a blinding smile, shoving the baby to her chest and then quickly leaving. Her arms straighten as she holds Goten away from her. His legs dangle and as he gurgles, bubbles blow from his mouth.</p><p>‘Alright kid, don’t get too excited,’ she orders.</p><p>His legs began to kick.</p><p>‘Knock it off,’ she says. ‘Don’t you think it’s nap time? Like that old headcase outside?’</p><p>Pudgy hands clap.</p><p>‘Don’t get it twisted,’ she stares at Goten’s big, puppy-dog eyes. His one-toothed gummy smile. ‘You’re nothing special. I find all babies cute, believe it or not. But keep that a secret.’</p><p>She sits down, and with Goten in her lap, the tiniest of smiles spreads on her face. He clutches at her thumb with what seemed an impossibly strong grip and leans forward, entranced with her eyes and engaging a staring match.</p><p>‘I know. Isn’t she beautiful?’ Krillin pops up, sighing.</p><p>She jumps and glares at Krillin. ‘He’s sure strong,’ she dismisses his comment.</p><p>‘Well, I suppose it’s easy to be when you’re a half Saiyan baby. Poor Chi-Chi is all I can say.’</p><p>
  <em>Poor Chi-Chi.</em>
</p><p>She knows he means it within context to the kid’s strength. But her mind plagues her, and she comes to a simple conclusion. He likes children, but he doesn’t necessarily want them for himself. He sees parenthood as a galling affair and feels pity on those that have it. That was her biggest fear. Because he’d make a great father.</p><p>
  <em>Poor, poor Chi-Chi.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>                                                                   </p><p> </p><p>‘Y-you wanna what?’ Krillin stammers.</p><p>‘I’m staying here for the night,’ she says matter-of-factly.</p><p>His eyes wander the room aimlessly, so anxious it grates her.</p><p>‘What’s the issue, Krillin?’</p><p>‘N-nothing.’</p><p>‘<em>Krillin</em>,’ she pushes. She folds her arms. ‘Look, if it’s such an issue I <em>won’t</em>.’</p><p>‘No! No! Stay. <em>Please</em>.’ He starts to pull at drawers. The word <em>Sensu beans</em> scurrying under his breath.</p><p>She blinks. Confused. ‘What are you doing?’</p><p>‘Maybe over here—’</p><p>She grabs a hold of his shirt, pulling him back by the scruff of its neck. ‘Earth to <em>Krillin</em>.’</p><p>‘Hey!’ he jumps.</p><p>‘Explain what magical beans have to do with me staying here?’</p><p>‘<em>Well</em>,’ he shies away into his shoulders. ‘It’s just—’</p><p>‘Well?’ she shakes him. ‘What?’</p><p>He eyes his stumpy feet. ‘We might need them?’</p><p>‘Has that deranged old man gotten into your head or something?’ She fumes at the idea of Roshi even thinking about her. ‘Did he tell you that one day I’m going to destroy your bed and yourself in the process of fucking you into the Earth’s core or something?’</p><p>His eyes widen comically. ‘E-Eighteen!’ he squeaks. ‘N-no!’</p><p>‘I’m going to kill him,’ she says simply. ‘Does he think you can’t handle me?’</p><p>He grabs her arm before she skitters off with her eyes set on murder.</p><p>‘N-no! You’re misunderstanding. <em>That’</em>s exactly why we need Sensu beans! I figured you are bound to eventually lose your temper with Master Roshi if you stay. It’s not for a-anything else. Just him.’ <em>And maybe Oolong, too. </em></p><p>‘Trust me Krillin, if I hurt him, it’s for a reason. And if that man needs to wallow in his pain to teach himself a lesson then so be it.’</p><p>‘I never said you can’t hit him. Just let me have a Sensu bean on hand for him. He’s still my master, after all,’ he lets her arm go, as though she couldn’t have ripped out of his grip in the first place.</p><p>She thinks for a second, and even though it annoys her, she decides it was only true to Krillins nature to care like that. ‘Maybe you are right. This is his place after all.’</p><p>‘Phew,’ he wipes the back of his forehead. ‘Thanks.’</p><p>She smiles. ‘You’re the smart one, after all.’</p><p>He smiles back. That smart thought of his had only appeared after nights of dreaming about her. And <em>specifically</em> about her spending the night. Over nighty-percent of those dreams had ended with her seriously injuring his Master and frying Oolong. So yeah… Sensu beans were a must.</p><p>He looks at her. A sneaky glance of his darting across the stretch of her shirt over her chest. The squeegee of her crossed arms pressing them high and pert. Oh Kami, he thinks. <em>She’s actually spending the night</em>. ‘S-so… about what you said.’</p><p>She frowns. ‘What?’</p><p>‘The… Earth’s core part.’</p><p>‘Oh,’ her eyes round and the bridge of her nose blushes. ‘T-that’s...’</p><p>‘Have you thought about me like that Eighteen?’</p><p>She couldn’t tell if she is affronted by his bluntness and straightforwardness, or by the nerves that winded her and created butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>‘Is that… where you see us going?’ He is pussyfooting around her but not because he isn’t all too confident but because she’s visibly stumbling. He sees it. Her inexperience.</p><p>‘Don’t you?’ she accuses, arms tightening around herself as a guard.</p><p>‘I r-respect you.’</p><p>‘Krillin.’</p><p>‘Of course,’ he says, eyebrows furrowing like he is almost angry. ‘I’m only human, after all.’</p><p>And she is only an android. Does that make things worse for her? Was that going to be her excuse?</p><p>‘But I want what you want, Eighteen.’</p><p>Isn’t it clear what she wants? ‘I-I—’</p><p>His smile is warm and understanding. ‘I get it. And don’t worry. I’m not going to go anywhere even if you don’t see me that way.’</p><p>But maybe she does. She doesn't know if she'll be able to confess it to herself, let alone him. His thighs. His shoulders. His eyes that held himself to every whim of hers.</p><p><em>Maybe</em>.</p><p>                                                                  </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘Wow,’ Krillin swipes his sweaty forehead. ‘<em>Wow</em>, Eighteen. You haven’t even broken a sweat!’</p><p>She passes him a bottle of water as he kneels in the sand, his breathing all over the place. He takes a gulp before squeezing the rest of the water over him, eyes squeezing shut.</p><p>‘You know we’re completely surrounded by the ocean where you could’ve just dunked yourself in, right? Instead of wasting perfectly good drinking water.’</p><p>‘Heh—’ he tries to catch a breath. ‘My bad!’</p><p>‘Round six?’ She offers.</p><p>He falls back and groans. ‘I can’t feel my legs.’</p><p>‘How is the saviour of the world going to protect Earth if he can’t go more than five rounds with a girl?’</p><p>‘Gee Eighteen!’ He splutters. ‘You are not just <em>any </em>old girl. Most women just cook and clean and have kids but look at you! Forget about useless old me. <em>You</em> are all we need to save the world!’</p><p>She’s never given much thought to her rarity and Krillin’s slight compliment fumbles her. She’s never given much thought <em>at all</em> to the hidden rules and regulations of the “normalised” woman before she had met him. And she hates how he exemplifies her differences. Because what she wants maybe isn’t as unique as he wanted her to be. She isn’t different. Not in some ways because maybe she <em>does </em>want to do the typical things a woman normal does.</p><p>‘I could destroy the world too.’</p><p>His face falls. And the pity swallows her whole. ‘Come on, Eighteen. You know you wouldn’t.’</p><p>She sighs. No point plaguing him. She sits down next to him, arms wrapping around her legs. ‘You’re right… There’re still things I want to do first. Things I want to become.’</p><p>Krillin’s eyes sparkle as he beams. ‘Like what, Eighteen? I could help you—’ </p><p>She counted six incense marks on his forehead and decided offhandedly that six is her favourite number. ‘Maybe, Krillin.’</p><p>He’s confused, thick eyebrows creasing. ‘Whatever you want. You know you can trust me, babe.’</p><p><em>Babe? </em> She blinks before sending him a pointed look.</p><p>He doesn’t squirm like she expected, but bashfully rubs the back of his head, biceps flexing. ‘I’d do anything for you, you know that Eighteen.’ </p><p>Her chest tightens. If only he knew what she was on about. What she wanted most in the world. He’d hate how normal it’d make her. ‘Anything?’</p><p>He nods.</p><p>Her smile is sad. ‘You’re brave, but I don’t think that brave.’</p><p>He welcomes the challenge, hands on his waist and straightening so he is sat tall in pride. ‘Oh really?’</p><p>The sun gleams of his shiny head. ‘Well… how about growing your hair out? I wanna see you with hair.’ </p><p>His coarse hand rises to rub his scalp slow motion. ‘R-really?’ a red blush flares over him. ‘That’s all?’</p><p>‘Well… baby steps.’</p><p>If the footsies under tables doesn’t count, and if the slight budges of his shoulder against her arm as they walk doesn’t count—she touches him for the first time. Her fingers on her right hand skittishly whisper over his brow, temple, then caresses the skin of his waxed scalp. Her fingers are so petal-soft and unsure, he realises that it’s probably been an awful long time since she’s touched someone in any other way than to harm them.</p><p>She’s engrossed. ‘Maybe,’ her voice is faraway. ‘Maybe one day I’ll tell you what I want most in this world. Maybe I can be brave like you are, Krillin. Hopefully, I’ll train myself to not care about what you’ll think about me because of it. But sometimes the simplest things are the hardest to admit.’</p><p>‘You know you can be straightforward with me. I won’t judge you.’</p><p>But she finds he already has. She can’t handle his gaze. ‘Maybe.’</p><p>‘I’ve never met any girl like you before,’ Krillin admits. ‘You give me the time of day… you’re like… now that Goku is gone… one of my closest friends. And if there is one thing I want, it’s for you to be happy. Even if that might mean without me. You could have the entire world at your beck and call, Eighteen. Maybe Kame house isn’t the best you could have. I know it isn’t. And maybe I feel myself selfish, for wanting you to never leave. But your entire life is ahead of you.’ He doesn’t say it, but she can sense it. <em>Don’t waste it with me</em>.</p><p>‘Maybe I don’t see myself the way you do. I don’t have crazy aspirations. I don’t want anything but a simple life with a few materialistic add ons.’</p><p>‘No way! You’re different! You’re a fighter! One of the greatest I’ve ever seen! I mean… come on Eighteen! You’re one of a kind girl. Like I said, I’ve never met anyone like you before.’</p><p>‘I wouldn’t want you to meet anyone else like me,’ she bluntly retorts. She isn’t sure how she means it. If he were to ever dote on another girl like he did her, she does not think she’d be able to contain her jealousy. And also, she wasn’t all that great. After all, a different version of herself—one she rarely deigns to think about it—had been like her. <em>Had </em>been her. And in that universe she had swatted Krillin like he was a simple mosquito.</p><p>Death isn’t on the cards this time, but that doesn’t mean the game was over. She wants Krillin to have eyes for her only, and if she thinks hard enough, she will say it could stem from her possessiveness over him. She had chosen him. Even if only to string along, if only for a year, she had selected him.</p><p>His pride slips every time he stumbles after her. And she is going to hurt him worse that any death could deal him once he learns the unfortunate truth. That she’s only bored. That she’s a liar. And that she finds his attention to be so stifling she sometimes forgets to breathe.</p><p>Krillin’s grin is wonky. Nervous, and waiting for her approval. Always. Begging for her to whisper any kind of emotion back at him.</p><p>The stringing along, the games, the fiddling with his emotions. <em>He would never accept me</em>. Because that didn’t appeal to his vision of her. He didn’t see her that way. It was too basic. Too simple and too normal.</p><p>His smile radiates his face.</p><p>She finds herself feeling tender every time he reaffirms his devotion for her. Every time feels like her first realisation—that a person in the world could actually feel something for her other than hate. Krillin gives her that. And when he continues to look upon her like she’s all there is, maybe, just maybe, the littlest part of her can accept, that this could simply be what having a crush is like.</p><p>What love potentially is.</p><p>But she plays mean so well.</p><p>He sees how downtrodden she is and decides to change the conversation. ‘<em>Kami</em>, I’m going to regret this,’ he stands up and flings the top half of his sodden uniform off, tucking his belt to hold it all in place. ‘Round six it is.’</p><p>She <em>woahs</em> inwardly. Her eyes trying not to be so obvious as she takes the naked chest of his in. ‘And do I have to take <em>my </em>shirt off too?’</p><p>He blushes. ‘N-no!’</p><p>‘Because that Roshi of yours is just begging for it, I know.’</p><p>‘Could you blame him?’</p><p>‘<em>Spare me</em>.’</p><p>He grins and reaches a hand out. He pulls her up. ‘Go easy on me this time, babe.’</p><p>‘I already was.’</p><p>‘<em>Really</em>…?’ He blinks up at her. ‘Why does a weird part of me want to see what you coming <em>hard </em>at me is like? Would I just disintegrate into thin air?’</p><p>‘I guess you’ll see,’ she accepts. ‘I’ll play hard for you.’</p><p>He steps back. ‘I’m definitely going to regret this, I know.’ He digs his feet into a stance in the sand and his arms come up in position.</p><p>‘You ready?’</p><p>He nods.</p><p>A saucy smirk spreads on her face. If there is one thing she loves in this world, it’s teasing Krillin and seeing his face roar red. She strolls to him, one hand absently on her waist, denim shorts carved to the outline of her body, hips swaying. His arms fall in confusion and the look he sends up at her is full of confusion, fear, worry, and boyish interest. ‘What's wrong—?’</p><p>She kisses him on the lips. And like forever ago, with that one kiss on his cheek, he falls all over again. When she steps back, he’s spellbound like all that time ago too.</p><p>‘E-E-Eighteen,’ he skids. ‘<em>Not fair</em>.’</p><p>‘Well, <em>you </em>took your top off<em>.</em>’ And his shoulder muscles were <em>super </em>distracting. And to think she thought Krillin played fair.</p><p>‘I… I,’ he stammers. ‘You kissed me. <em>M-me</em>.’</p><p>‘Oh please, Krillin.’</p><p>He leans on his thighs, trying to control his breathing. ’J-just give me a sec.’</p><p>His breathlessness over her makes her proud and guilty at the same time. Because even if she enjoys making Krillin lose himself with her, she also knows it could never be forever. Her pride would be lost if she were to beg him for a baby, and so she stands back and just appreciates what this moment means to her, accepting he wouldn't want more, not truly.</p><p>He only wanted her because of who he <em>thought</em> she was. </p><p>But of course there was more, no matter how simple. And she doesn't think Krillin would ever see it coming.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n: next chapter is full of naughty~ moments, and is a lot less choppy than chapter 1. please please please be kind to me!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. They stare at me while I stare at you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Womanhood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Then, as quickly as her game has started, everything changes. Because it wasn’t simply a matter of her wanting him to want her anymore. She finds she wants him too.</p><p>‘Where’s Krillin?’ Eighteen orders the wrinkly old man Roshi as a sort of greeting. The decorum of respect wasn’t typically reserved for the likes of the pervert, but she was in a tolerable mood for once, despite the bite of her voice.</p><p>‘<em>Wahh</em>!’ The geezer jumps up from his slumber, sunglasses skew-whiff on his nose. ‘Who?’</p><p>‘Whatever,’ she dismisses, rolling her eyes and goes to make her way upstairs.</p><p>‘W-wait!’ Roshi wheezes as he splutters. ‘You can’t!’</p><p>She stops on a step.</p><p>‘Oh girly,’ the swine Oolong oinks. ‘Krillin is <em>busy</em> if you catch my drift.’</p><p>She outwardly scoffs. Because what could Krillin be busy over? It wasn’t like he had a full time, or even part time job to do. Besides, he’d make time for her. It was like his life was always on pause until she propped up.</p><p>‘The door is closed missy,’ Roshi cackles. ‘You know what that means.’</p><p>‘Oldest trick in the book,’ Oolong adds.</p><p>She looks at the two of them, face oozing contempt. She couldn’t blame Krillin for wanted some privacy and peace and quiet from the likes of these two. ‘Right,’ she left and carried on.</p><p>‘Hey Krillin—,’ she barges through.</p><p>But stops short. Because the Monk is lying on his bed.</p><p>And all she sees is his thick, muscly thighs bent. A hand pumping crudely.</p><p>‘Eighteen!’ He splutters as he drops the glossy magazine over his <em>parts</em>. She steps back rather dramatically, stumbling over her own feet. ‘Wait!’ He begs.</p><p>‘What are you doing?’ She tries to scold. Instead her voice comes out weightless and whimsical and she embarrassingly notes the heat on her face that mirrors Krillin’s entire head. </p><p>Krillin pats the back of his scalp. ‘W-well.’</p><p>‘You’re a <em>monk</em>.’</p><p>She rarely sees him irritated—especially with that irritation directed at her—but he is. He doesn’t say anything, but it is written all over his face and she then realises that maybe Krillin doesn’t necessarily relate good times to his training at a temple. He then sighs heavily, eyes closing for a second in defeat before he is able to level her with a gaze.</p><p>‘Don’t look so shocked, Eighteen.’ Krillin was seemingly getting over his embarrassment quickly, but she was falling more and more into the deep end. Just <em>under </em>that magazine he was bare.</p><p>Eyes still on his lap, she frowns. ‘What were you doing?’ She repeats.</p><p>‘I-I,’ he stutters. Mouth bobbing. ‘You… you don’t know?’</p><p>Her eyes knifed a glare at him. ‘Spare me, Krillin. I should’ve known. After all you live here with these imbeciles.’</p><p>‘Hey!’ He admonishes. ‘It’s a pretty normal thing to do, Eighteen.’</p><p>She scoffs.</p><p>‘Look—I’m sorry,’ he accepts. ‘I know how... <em>weird  </em>this must be for you.’</p><p>Never in her wildest beliefs has she pictured Krillin like this. She hadn't ventured that far before in her dreams, his thighs simply enough for her. <em>But now... </em>Her stomach tightens. ‘No. I should’ve knocked.’</p><p>His smile is soft and kind. Too kind. ‘You never need to knock.’</p><p>She groans. ‘<em>Right</em>.’ He was still as smitten with her as ever. ‘Because this never happens that often, right?’ </p><p>‘H-hehe,’ he bites his lip.</p><p>‘Is this what gets you off?’ Eighteen questions him, voice stale as though she was asking him simply for the time. She nods at the magazine in his lap.</p><p>‘W-well,’ his wonky smile spreads shyly.</p><p>She peers at it and goes to lift it up to see the inside spreads. He skittishly stops her midway by holding the magazine to him like it was protecting his life.</p><p>‘<em>Eighteen</em>,’ he squeals.</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘T-the <em>goods </em>are still out, yanno.’</p><p>She ponders for a second. ‘Well… I want to see, Krillin.’</p><p>He squeaks. ‘Honey I don’t think—’ </p><p>‘Fine. Hide your <em>goods</em>. I just want to see what you were looking at.’</p><p>He lets out a sigh of relief. She sits beside him, shoulders knocking his. ‘Okay… Urm… C-close your eyes then.’ </p><p>She does. And all she can sense is him. His stoicism. The wide breadth of his shoulders under that navy-blue shirt that stretched over him. His warm and heavy body pulling her like an anchor. Down down down. The sea-salted scent of him.</p><p>‘Eighteen?’</p><p>Her eyes open to see his own. The black orbs staring at her like she was his prayers answered. The nervous but cheeky smile flutters on his face. She doesn’t say anything and looks to his lap. He has the magazine open, shielding his privates. The pages are cutting into his abdomen, halting the trail of wispy black hair that were leading to a place she had never ventured before.</p><p>‘M-Master R-roshi’s,’ he tries to explain.</p><p>She isn’t sure whether she chose to ignore him, or whether she was too nervous to respond. She breathes heavily, trying to gain control.</p><p>Krillin looks at her. Fluttering lashes that studiously took the spread in, her forehead creasing, creating the tiniest of lines that makes her beyond adorable. It seemed weird to him, that in this moment—the sexual aspect of her reacting to something crude—she turned into the opposite of the woman she normally was. Frankly, it stumbled him. Her vicious sexual appeal and dominance… was flipped into an apprehensive and nervous young girl.</p><p>Looks could be deceiving. And he finds that the sexiest woman in the entire multiverse was skittish over something as nudity. That what Kami had made for her wasn’t what she appeared to be. Similar to Dr Gero engineering her for destruction.</p><p>She had broken the system. </p><p><em>This is what Krillin likes? </em>Eighteen thinks. <em>This is what he’s into</em>? She’s confused. The girls were slender and posed. A fake beach backdrop highlighting ample assets. Ice cream dripping erotically down fingers. Voluminous, roller-curled old-fashioned hair. Vulgar tan lines. Areolas scarcely hidden behind scarlet-red vinyl bikinis. It was obscene.</p><p>‘You <em>like</em> this?’</p><p>‘I like you,’ he answers.</p><p>She doesn’t hear him. He supposes she didn’t intend him to hear her either. She turns the page. The magazine the only barrier separating the mere inches of her from his dick. He flexes involuntary. And when her hand falls upon his navel, he stays flexed. The tickle of her shooting him rod straight.</p><p>This page has one girl lying on her side, back arched. Steam bridging the spread. The girl’s hair is wrapped in a teal blue towel with blue tendrils falling, curtaining nipples. </p><p>Eighteen frowns. ‘How much do these things cost?’</p><p>‘W-well it's not mine but Master Roshi’s…’</p><p>‘<em>Krillin</em>.’</p><p>‘Around four hundred zeni?’</p><p>She’s flabbergasted. ‘<em>Four hundred zeni </em>to see <em>this</em>?’</p><p>‘For you, Eighteen, I’d pay all the zeni Shenron could give me.’</p><p>He regrets it as soon as he says it. To compare her to one of these girls—to compare her to any other girl in the world was a mistreatment. She was beyond the worth of money. He didn’t want her to think he was only after her because of the way she looked. But he’d be lying if the way she looked didn’t make him feel like he was going to combust whenever she glared at him either.</p><p>She sits up from where she was almost cuddling against him. Her body is tight and on the offense. ‘Really Krillin?’ She berates.</p><p>He risks his hold on the dirty magazine to grip her wrist instead, pleading with actions not for her to leave. She hates the puppy dog look in his eyes, because it makes her feel sorry for him. ‘Don’t go.’</p><p>She looks down ashamed. He wanted her. Of course, he wanted her. She had played that game, after all. But why did it feel like she was losing? She wasn’t yet ready to admit it, but the slightest part of her wanted him too and she didn’t understand why just yet.</p><p>His interest in her was going to wane fast. The stipulation of <em>maybes </em>and <em>mights </em>and <em>in dreams </em>couldn’t be upheld forever. And then this would all be over. The act of being a little nicer to him because of his little crush on her was all a façade and he’d eventually move on. He’d be hurt, knowing she was essentially, in a way, playing with his feelings.</p><p>Because she wanted Krillin to like her. It made her feel powerful. And it made her feel powerful that she had decided to choose him. This boy who wasn’t <em>the </em>strongest. This boy who wasn’t <em>the </em>tallest. This boy who wasn’t <em>the </em>handsomest. But he was the kindest. And he didn’t deserve her to string him along. </p><p>But she couldn’t stop it. Her hands go to the bottom of her shirt. He doesn’t have it within him to stop her either. His hand falls from her wrist. And she pulls it over her head.</p><p>Krillin’s mouth bobs. He was dreaming. He had to be. Her pearl necklace grazes her collarbone, decorating the slender of her neck. Her breasts were proud and pert. The palest of areolas and pinkish of nipples. Soft and satiny and pillowy. Pointing sky high.</p><p>‘E-Eighteen,’ he gawks.</p><p>‘What?’ She urges. Sharp as ever. ‘Krillin?’</p><p>He says it with his eyes. Wonderment. Hopelessness.</p><p>He doesn’t allow her to see how much he notices her apprehension. The shying blush across her chest. The stretching of her fingers. He hopes that one day he can make her feel like she’s on fire. Hot, provocative, and desirable. The spunky and sexy allure suits her like a second skin. She wears it without trying. But her current coquettishness makes him feel like the roles are flipped.</p><p>‘Come here,’ he coaxes as he leans back against the headboard.</p><p>She follows, kneeling beside him. Dainty fingers mess with the edge of his cotton shirt. The way she pulls it up makes him feel like whatever he was hiding was far more than a simple bare chest. But it was so much more for her. It was skin on skin. His body was rock hard and stable. He went beyond immensely strong. He could be so much more than a layabout living with a hermit. ‘I want to see Krillin,’ She orders, eyes narrowing past his stomach.</p><p>He feels like he should maybe ask her for the same. But he knows he isn’t worthy to ask her off that. He sighs heavily instead. Gathering himself. Then drops the magazine to his side.</p><p>‘It looks soft,’ she says.</p><p>He looks at her face.</p><p>His erection bobs.</p><p>‘H-heh…’ his smile is nervous. ‘S-so that’s… that.’ He goes to cover it with his shovel-like hands.</p><p>‘No!’ She grabs his wrist. ‘It’s getting harder, Krillin.’</p><p><em>Oh Kami</em>, Krillin thinks. <em>She says my name like I don’t know. </em>‘Yeah,’ he can only confirm. ‘It does that.’</p><p>It twitches.</p><p>‘You have black hair there,’ she says like an afterthought.</p><p>‘Y-you don’t?’</p><p>Her mind whirls. She levels him with a stare, and he gulps because he knows that look. She is on a mission.</p><p>Dainty fingers pop a button on her skirt.</p><p>‘No! Eighteen!’ Krillin jumps and seizes her hands.</p><p>‘<em>What Krillin?!</em>’</p><p>‘Please don’t!’</p><p>‘I’m a grown woman. I can do what I want. And I’m going to.’</p><p>‘Wait! Please!’</p><p>‘What’s your issue?! I’ve thought you’ve done this with other girls. What? Am I not good enough.’</p><p>Krillin’s eyes turn to pleading. ‘You’re too good for me!’</p><p>‘Oh please. How can that be a bad thing?’</p><p>‘Don’t do this for me. Do it for yourself.’</p><p>She rolls her eyes. ‘Since when have I ever been anything but selfish with you?’</p><p>He knows it’s true. Android 18 came to him on her own terms. She was the forefront of his life while he was the backdrop of her own.</p><p>‘Just calm down.’ She scolds. She leans back against the headboard. Krillin’s bald head down by her shoulders, hiding his penetrating gaze from every flicker of emotion that sparked her face. She sighs.</p><p>But she wanted it. So, she pilfers his hand.</p><p>And she grapples his stodgy hand in a way that <em>he</em> pulls down the zip of her denim skirt. The <em>hiss </em>the only noise in the room other than the thrumming blood of their bodies and the waves of the ocean. They both inhale in anticipation. She guides his hand to her lower midriff, then further.</p><p>‘<em>Eighteen</em>,’ Krillin warns.</p><p>She leans back, hot and heavy breathing beating his head. His fingers have left a trail of heat, and as they reach the elastic of her embarrassingly plain white cotton knickers, he pleads once more.  </p><p>‘<em>Eighteen</em>.’</p><p>‘It’s OK.’ She says.</p><p>Wiry and spongy curls meet his stumpy fingers. He looks down. With her unbuckled skirt and knickers still around her hips it doesn’t allow much for sight, but he still sees the framing of her privates. ‘Blonde,’ he exhales to himself in wonder. He feels the ghost of her smile on his head. And then the smallest of the sweetest pecks he isn’t sure she was aware she even did.</p><p>Her hand leaves his to play and only lightly holds the wrist of his hand, allowing more space for him to venture. His middle and forefinger v’s her labia and squeeze. Her body is lazy. Lips mere millimetres from his thick neck.</p><p>‘Explore, Krillin,’ she murmurs. He looks down at her and sees the pinch of her brows. He sees the goosebumps that appear all over her as he shadows her clit.</p><p>‘Whatever you want,’ he promises against her lips.</p><p>And then he explores. His tongue enters her mouth, and she moans, her scent hitting him like an energy blast. He strokes her puffy vulva, all wet and sticky and her hooded clit thrums with heat. ‘Ah—’ her head falls to his shoulder.</p><p>‘How’s that feel?’</p><p><em>He’s almost boasting</em>, she thinks. <em>Show-off. </em></p><p>His finger circles her clit. She wriggles deeper into his bed and into him too, eyes closing.</p><p>‘You like that Eighteen?’</p><p>‘Mhmm.’</p><p>‘How about down here?’ He advises as a finger follows the path. ‘Where is it?’ he whispers, breath hitting her fringe. ‘Here?’ He coaches as he hooks a finger into her vagina.</p><p>‘Yes,’ she nods.</p><p>‘Yeah babe,’ he agrees. ‘That’s it,’ he pushes his finger further into her channel. Her legs spread as far as her skirt allows her. ‘It’s a tight fit, Eighteen.’</p><p>‘Yeah?’ She says although her brain is past the point of acknowledging what he was saying.</p><p>He curves the finger within her. ‘What’s this?’ He feels springy spongy flesh. ‘Does it feel good?’ He strokes it and her hips jerk. ‘It feels good, doesn’t it?’</p><p>A shaky breath drawls from her. He starts to rock the finger within her. His palm rocking her clit, and the sound of lewd wet noises is lost on her. Krillin caresses her forehead with pecks.</p><p>She feels like she’s tucked into the warmth of him. Her dampening hair is curling on her flushed red forehead. Her mouth bobs open and he kisses her pert nose.</p><p>‘You feel it?’</p><p>Her breasts tighten.</p><p>‘You feel <em>me</em>?’ He pointedly come-hithers the finger in her. Her pussy squeezes like a vice. The flutter of heat in her clit races her to something nearing. She feels the hot breath of his over a nipple which he then sucks within his mouth. Her insides in her nether regions shiver.</p><p>‘<em>Oh</em>,’ she begs. ‘<em>Krillin</em>.’</p><p>He suckles harder and she sees it coming. He loosens the suction. ‘You have to be quiet for me, babe.’</p><p>She doesn’t hear him. Only replies with a simple ‘<em>Shush</em>.’</p><p>‘Be good, Eighteen.’</p><p>She pulls him back down to her, mouth to tit. The grin she feels as he closes the gap makes her lightheaded. And then, when he moans, vibrations drench her. She comes. Her hands skid to the hand rocking against her and most importantly, the finger within her. Her thighs squeeze together in oversensitivity, her body shaking and thighs convulsing, locking his hand in a place where it should never leave. She wasn’t sure whether she had moaned, or yelped, or even screamed. But the deathly silence of the old pervert Roshi and the hog from downstairs had told her that they had heard everything.</p><p>Krillin parts the silence. ‘You can let go of me now if you want, Eighteen. It’ll be okay.’</p><p>She frowns before realising she had him crushed to her. And with that her thighs provided no escape for his exploring fingers. She relaxes as well as she can, her thighs twitching with pins and needles, all fizzled out. He runs his sodden fingers through her pubic hair.</p><p>‘Look,’ he said.</p><p>His fingers were wrinkled with her essence. She blushes, breasts raising brazenly as she tries to control her breathing.</p><p>‘I’ll help you clean up,’ he says as he goes to get up.</p><p>‘No Krillin!’</p><p>‘Don’t worry Eighteen—’ </p><p>She falls across him. Erect nipples dragging across his pecs as she holds him down.</p><p>‘It’s <em>your</em> turn <em>Krillin</em>.’</p><p>‘D-don’t worry about me!’</p><p>‘I do what I want,’ she says.</p><p>She grabs his hand—the one still sticky with her release—and blindly runs it down his navel to his dick. She looks at his lap. He is now fully erect. Standing sky-high and flooding with anger, seeping with an almost clear white substance. Her nipple pokes him as she dangles over him, blonde hair draping and fluttering against his skin. She sits up, posturing, and before he knows it, she dips his hand back into her panty-covered pussy, her arousal dampening his palm, and then wraps his hand around his dick.</p><p>He groans, head falling backwards. ‘E-Eighteen?’</p><p>‘Yes?’ she says. Now wanting his approval—now wanting anything he had to give. She wasn’t sure what she was doing even.</p><p>‘Get that lotion—,’ he nods to the bedside stand.</p><p>‘No. No way. I don’t need it.’</p><p>His forehead squeezes before his eyes warn her and his voice is as aggressive as he has ever been with her. ‘Don’t even think about it—’</p><p>‘I don’t <em>need</em> it, Krillin.’</p><p>‘Not your mouth—'</p><p>She delves down and spits on him. The growl that is emitted thrums her blood with excitement. ‘Please, Krillin. I want it. I want to please you.’ Her eyes are heavy lidded as she holds his member in her soft hands, eyes lazily tracing a vein.</p><p>His fingers dig into the bedsheets. She looks up at him, eyes wide and bright. Then licks a path up the underside of his cock. His hips jerk. Arm flinging over his eyes. And she suckles his head. He tries to hold himself back from swearing but instead a large moan erupts when he dares another look at her.</p><p>Those pretty pink lips trying to wrap around him. Her tongue darting in all crevices. And her eyes—simply made for the bedroom. ‘<em>Kami</em>,’ Krillin groans to the heavens as his head falls back. His fingers blindly tangle in her silky hair and he finds he can’t focus on anything. Damned meditation forgotten—years and years of training wasted and devalued.</p><p>He loses his sight, the colour of the ceiling blurring. The awareness is gone. Hastily, his hips thrust on their own accord into the warm and wet cavern of Eighteen’s perky mouth. His balls tighten as he spasms, and the only singular coherent thought he could grasp was <em>Not her mouth, Not her mouth</em>.</p><p>He yanks her back by her hair and her swollen lips lose their suction on him. The hot exhalations of her heavy breathing pelts him with sensitivity, and he wraps a meaty hand around the base of himself, his wrist jerking with such practice and precision he arrives at climax in no time, erupting with a groan. His head has fallen back again. Forehead scrunched and blood thrumming numb his limbs. He couldn’t verify for the life of him where he had ejaculated. But when he sees Eighteen staring at his navel, he sees the ropey strings of his release.</p><p>‘T-thanks,’ he stammers.</p><p>It was the most erotic thing she had seen in her life. The way his abs flexed when he peers down at himself, his seed all over his muscles. The way his wide chest expanded with each breath.</p><p>‘Eighteen?’ he calls her.</p><p>Her hand falls from his muscled thigh. ‘Huh?’ she’s absentminded.</p><p>He smiles. And without thinking about it, so does she.</p><p>‘Hey, you good?’ One of his hands delves into her hair, massaging her sore roots from his own administrations. She lies half beside him and half on top of him, blonde hair tickling his cheek. He kisses the crown of her head, and his hand caresses her neck, a finger tracing her jaw. ‘What’cha thinking?’ He says, the reverberations of his voice rumbling through her, his chest through her breast.</p><p>‘I should clean you up.’</p><p>He chortles. ‘It’s messy, huh?’</p><p>Her finger flutters against his side and to his abs, slightly smearing his cum inquisitively. ‘You’re so hot,’ she murmurs as though dreaming.</p><p>A maddening blush seeps through him. ‘I’ll open the window—'</p><p>‘<em>No</em>. Krillin. You know that’s not what I mean.’</p><p>‘Heh,’ he shyly stammers.</p><p>She’s still pondering something about the ejaculate on his stomach. ‘Weird,’ she says.</p><p>‘What is?’</p><p>‘You chickened out. I thought you were brave.’</p><p>Now <em>that </em>was an insult. She often confessed how courageous she believed him to be, and so for her to now dismiss him pulled at a chord to reverse that. ‘You wanted a taste?’ He slides a finger through his mess of spunk. ‘You wanted it that bad, Eighteen? Tough.’</p><p>‘<em>No</em>. Not <em>tough</em>.’</p><p>‘You’re looking at it like you’ve just unearthed the Dragon balls for the first time ever. It’s just cum. Nothin’ special. Your mouth is too pretty and too precious for it.’</p><p>‘<em>Krillin.</em>’</p><p>She’s like a spoiled princess, he thinks. But he likes it. ‘Fine,’ he smears his essence onto his forefinger before lifting it to her lips. ‘You want a taste, honey?’</p><p>Eighteen nods as she wraps her hand around his, eyes on him, her tongue darts out.</p><p>‘Good… Ok. See? I told you it’s nothing special. I think you’re done now—’</p><p>She starts to suckle. Long eyelashes shuttering before she halts, and her eyes widen. ‘What was that?—’</p><p>He frowns. ‘Huh?’</p><p>She looks at his cock. ‘It moved again.’</p><p>It had only bobbed, but the way her heartbeat was hummingbird-ing the place you’d have thought it had unscrewed itself.</p><p>‘It does that when it’s excited,’ Krillin tries to explain patiently.</p><p>‘Yeah, no shit.’ She scoffs. ‘So, what are you going to do about him?’</p><p>‘Nothing. <em>He’s </em>tired.’</p><p>‘Oh please,’ she dismisses him. ‘Big Krillin’s halfway to poking my eye out again.’</p><p>‘Well, if you keep it up, he just might. But that’s enough excitement for today.’</p><p>She sits up, her hair waterfalling on him as she glares. ‘That’s not fair. You’ve got <em>me</em> riled up already.’</p><p>‘What did <em>I</em> do?’ He squeaks.</p><p>Her glare scorches him. ‘<em>Shut up</em>.’ She says as she grapples her denim skirt and leggings down her legs, her wiggling rocking the mattress.</p><p>‘What are you doing, Eighteen?’</p><p>‘I’ll take care of myself,’ she dismisses him as she falls back down. Her hourglass body glowing porcelain, the long shapely legs of her tickles against his springy-hairy own. Her fingers go to her nether regions.</p><p>‘Stop, <em>please</em>.’ Krillin grabs her wandering hand. ‘If it’s that serious I’ll eat you out myself.’</p><p>‘When am I never serious?’ She scolds.</p><p>‘Fine. Scoot over.’</p><p>‘No. I can handle myself. I don’t need you. Go back to your <em>reading</em>.’</p><p>‘Eigh<em>teen</em>,’ he pleads.</p><p>Her eyes close and she starts to rub herself, thighs widening, her hips moving to find the right angle. ‘I just want you so badly, Krillin,’ she admits, her voice soft and melodious. A half-moan into his arm.</p><p>‘I know.’</p><p>‘Let me have you.’</p><p>‘I want you too, Eighteen,’ a hand of his caresses the inside of her thigh, pulling her wider for his gaze as she stroked her clit. ‘But I don’t have condoms on me.’</p><p>Her other hand squeezes the bicep that her face was buried against. ‘So?’</p><p>‘You don’t want a baby now, do you?’</p><p>It almost sours her mood. Because what could he possibly know about her and her feelings on babies?</p><p>‘I thought so,’ he takes her silence as acceptance.</p><p>She starts to rock her body against her digits. ‘Would it be such a bad thing?’</p><p>‘You’re worth everything to me, Eighteen.’</p><p>‘Everything but what I want.’</p><p>She meant a baby, but he simply takes it as sex. ‘Soon,’ he drawls, and his own hand goes to his dick, slowly tugging himself. ‘Baby steps.’</p><p>‘Urgh,’ a moan falls from her, distracted by him feeling his self.</p><p>‘Open yourself more,’ he asks.</p><p>She tries, her leg spreading over his body with her foot locking under his leg. Her body arches as she tries to find rhythm, the curve of her ass bumping him.</p><p>‘Look at me.’</p><p>Her blue eyes blink at him, hot and heavy. In her peripheral vision she sees the quickening of his pumps. Her clit is spongy, hot and wet against her fingers. She feels essence leak from her channel as a pulsating need for the organ that was mere inches away grew larger and larger. She bites Krillin’s arm, a weathered, womanly moan drawling out, and looks at him like it was all too much.</p><p>‘Wet, huh?’ he says. ‘Need me now?’</p><p>Her eyes flutter shut.</p><p>‘Hey, Eighteen?’ He murmurs sweetly, patting her rump. ‘Let me see that pretty pink of yours. Let me see how wet you are. How much you need me.’</p><p>She nods, exasperated. He sits further up as she releases the thrum she had on her parts and then moves herself above him, thighs on either side of his body.</p><p>‘Come here, lean back,’ he holds onto her ankles. ‘Lean against my thighs.’</p><p>Her bottom half is angled his way, her damp sweat glistening a path to the petal pink of her labia.</p><p>‘Yes,’ he drawls, rubbing his hands up her calves. ‘Show me.’</p><p>She shyly reaches down, fingers through curly blonde hair, haloing the ripeness of her pleasure.</p><p>‘Look how wet,’ he coos as he rubs the essence of her thighs into her skin. She rocks her hips backwards and forwards, the long forgotten cum of his on his navel now on her ass. ‘Is it good? Eighteen?’ he pulls back her labia lips, glistening flesh all cushiony and plush. He pushes a finger into her channel. ‘<em>Yes</em>.’ He says. ‘<em>Home, huh</em>?’ Her Kegel’s involuntary flex. ‘<em>Greedy</em>.’ He pulls out the digit and suckles his finger. ‘<em>Kami</em>,’ he swears, before his fingers flutter and pull at her pubic hair. ‘Let me at you. Let me taste you.’</p><p>‘No,’ her face is pink with sweat. She now leans forward, breasts knocking his eyesight before he feels her grappling with his dick. ‘That’s not what I want.’</p><p>‘<em>Eighteen</em>,’ he warns. The semblance of dignity holding him to rationality, despite what his and her body so desperately wanted. ‘Not <em>in</em>.’</p><p>She toys with him. Her entrance mere centimetres from the head of his cock. His hands squeeze her slim waist in warning. She slowly, meticulously, rocks her pussy against his member, the mushroom head of his spearing her clit. ‘Fine.’</p><p>‘Good girl.’</p><p>‘That’s good,’ She says breathless.</p><p>‘H-heh…’ He stammers.</p><p>Her eyes flutter shut as she finds a slow tempo, her doughy body falling across him as the heat and wet envelopes his dick as she uses him to get off, her breasts sticking with sweat to his shoulders. He grabs her hips and helps to direct her as she moves against him. Fingers feeling the plush and arch of her backside, and the dimples of Venus on her lower back. He starts to pump his hips, careful to not let his dick slip where it so craved.</p><p>‘Yes,’ she croons in his ear.</p><p>His finger delves past her ass, and then to her channel. Her back bows in response, trying to trace him and as soon as one stodgy knuckle enters and dances against her g-spot she scampers her own hand to his dick. She’s inexperienced, that’s for sure, but Krillin still comes on the spot. The reckless enthusiasm of hers was all he needed to let loose.</p><p>Mindless, he’s rougher with her than he wants to be in the midst of it all. The two fingers of his inside her jostle manically. She isn’t sure if she collapses, or if it’s Krillin’s other hand that staples her to him by her neck. But the pressure is too much, her breasts heady and womb fluttering. And it hits her. All the pleasure. She rides it out, rocking against his body with his fingers still in her. Hands darting to cup herself in sensitivity, thighs trembling.   </p><p>‘Shit, Krillin,’ she breathes.</p><p>‘Sorry,’ he offers her a lame smile, his own chest expanding.</p><p>Her forehead scrunches. ‘What’s sex going to be like?’ She ponders to herself, under her breath. The heartbeat in her nether regions dramatically pulses.</p><p>‘W-well…’</p><p>‘What will it take?’ Her voice is far away. ‘I don’t want to beg.’</p><p><em>Marriage</em>?</p><p>
  <em>Condoms?</em>
</p><p>‘Time?’</p><p>Her teeth grit. ‘You are a coward, after all.’</p><p>‘Shush,’ he caresses the nape of her neck. He sighs up into the air. ‘I want the rest of my life to be with you Eighteen. But I don’t want to be a mistake for you.’</p><p>She hates how he thinks she couldn’t decide that for herself. <em>She </em>is the one who is meant to be manipulating <em>him</em>. But her emotions are all messed up. She feels everything too deeply. She has fallen for him. And now <em>he </em>was the one pulling away?</p><p>It’s what she deserves.</p><p>He might like her.</p><p>But she loves him.</p><p>‘Krillin… Your wish to that dragon.’</p><p>‘Shenron?’</p><p>‘I don’t think it worked.’</p><p>He turns deathly pale, and his eyes dilate with horror. ‘W-what do you mean?’</p><p>‘I feel like I’m going to blow up any second.’</p><p>‘Hey,’ he strokes her spine. ‘<em>Hey</em>. You’re overthinking. Relax, honey.’</p><p>She didn’t want to thank him for it. But she does. ‘That was the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me.’ She is on about the wish he made for her, and even if she hated the idea of a man pretending to be her prince and saviour, Krillin makes her feel differently. </p><p>He pecks her forehead.</p><p>‘I’m tired.’</p><p>‘Gotcha, honey,’ he kisses the side of her face. ‘But let me clean you up first.’</p><p>She feels like crying.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>A long two weeks later he sees her lying on the sunbed outside.</p><p>‘You know you’re welcome to come in whenever you want, Eighteen.’</p><p>Large, oval rimmed sunglasses greet him. ‘Yes, Krillin,’ she pats down her side parting and sighs audibly. ‘But with those you live with its more the problem of me <em>wanting </em>to.’</p><p>He sees his tiny sprigs of black hair growing on his head in his reflection from the black lenses. ‘Oh… <em>oh</em>… H-have they say anything about—’</p><p>Butterfly wings pelt her insides. ‘About?’ Her head tilts, feigning nonchalance.</p><p>‘Well, what happened…’ he conspires. ‘Between <em>us</em>. In my room.’</p><p>She’s thankful that the sunglasses hide her wandering eyes. His damned shirtless <em>torso</em>. ‘Please,’ she scoffs.</p><p>‘Cuz I swear I haven’t told anyone! N-not that I don’t want to of course but I thought you might not like it s-so I’ve kept it to myself and—’</p><p>‘Relax, Krillin,’ she drawls. She crosses her arms and folds one leg at the knee. ‘I’m sure they didn’t need your intel to put two and two together.’</p><p>‘Right… You’re right,’ he sits down at the end of the lounger, elbows leaning on thick thighs. <em>Eek.</em> ‘You’re not… uncomfortable then? About what happened?’</p><p>Uncomfortable? It’s all she thinks about. So she looks him straight in the eyes. Even if he couldn’t see her own and gathers her confidence. ‘I wanted more, Krillin.’</p><p>‘Y-yeah… I know it’s normal in a relationship. Heh…. <em>Relationship</em>,’ he nervously rubs his head.</p><p>‘So if we were together you wouldn’t stop yourself?’</p><p>Red swallows him whole. ‘It’s not that, Eighteen.’</p><p>‘So let’s be together.’</p><p>‘You’re not getting my point,’ he sighs. ‘It’s just… I guess I just never realised.’</p><p>She props up the sunglasses, her eyebrows burrowing. ‘Realised what?’</p><p>Her icy blue eyes startle him, and he gulps. ‘About <em>you</em>… Y-you’re so beautiful, Eighteen—you know that right?—And I just expected you to be… Well I never expected you to be… <em>that way</em>.’ </p><p>She knows she’s going to get angry with his answer, but she still pushes. ‘What way?’</p><p>‘It’s just unexpected, that’s all!’</p><p><em>‘</em>What<em> way</em>?’ She repeats.</p><p>‘<em>Yanno</em>…’ His lays a warm hand on her knee. ‘Kinda new to it all.’ </p><p>She shrugs him off as she sits up. ‘Well sorry to burst your bubble, <em>Krillin</em>. But this fantasy of yours you have of me is wrong. And it proves just how much you don’t know me.’ </p><p>‘Come on now,’ he tries to placate her.</p><p>‘No—,’ she shakes her head.</p><p>‘I’m just trying to be open. It’s okay, Eighteen,’ his head tilts. ‘You’re what I want most in the world. You know that, right?’</p><p>She’s never felt insecure before. From her attitude, to her looks. None of it bothered her. But now? The way she sees herself being hot and cold with him. The way she sees herself lusting over his body and hoping he does the same with her—she was so desperate for his acceptance. Loving someone was making her weak.</p><p>‘But I want you too, Krillin.’</p><p>‘Hey—you have me.’</p><p>‘I really like you.’</p><p>He blushes.</p><p>‘So what’s your problem? <em>I’m </em>the one who should be worrying. Not you. People have sex all the time.’</p><p>Krillin bites his lip. ‘Of course I’m going to worry over you.’</p><p>‘I <em>don’t get it</em>,' she hopelessly mumbles. She feels too out in the open, too lost. </p><p>But before she can even coherently think of what to tell him, she feels the slimy presence behind her. Feels his dry wrinkles and curved spine before she even sees him. She closes her eyes and tries to control her anger, a short breath entering her.</p><p>‘Mind if I interrupt?’</p><p><em>Eugh</em>. ‘Go away old man,’ she says.</p><p>‘Now now children,’ Master Roshi tries to placate. <em>So help me</em>, she thinks. Roshi <em>he-hes</em>. ‘I couldn’t help but overhear your little tiff.’</p><p>‘No doubt you couldn’t, you damned pervert. It was only a coincidence that we were just so happening to be talking about sex, right?’</p><p>‘<em>Eighteen</em>,’ Krillin cautions.</p><p>‘Well missy, I have a lot to offer in regard to that little subject.’</p><p>Krillin eek’s at the sight of Eighteen’s face. ‘M-master I think you’d be better off going back inside,’ he nervously laughs. ‘We’re all good out here.’</p><p>Roshi bends his arms behind his back, chortling. ‘Krillin, my boy, as your trusty guardian I feel the obligation to help you. With my lengthy experience with women, I see where you are failing, son.’</p><p>‘So help me Krillin but if you don’t get him out of my sight within ten seconds I really <em>will </em>kill him,’ Eighteen snaps.</p><p>‘Oh lassie, you see Krillin here won’t admit it, <em>but—</em>’</p><p>‘—<em>Master Roshi,’ </em>Krillin whines.</p><p>‘Krillin thinks you’ll be making a mistake if you two go and canoodle up in bed.’</p><p>‘A mistake?’</p><p>‘<em>Ohoho</em> don’t shoot the messenger! My star pupil is afraid he won’t be good enough for you.’</p><p>‘I <em>know </em>Krillin <em>is</em> morethan good enough. Not that it concerns <em>you</em>—’</p><p>Roshi was seemingly blind to social cues. Blatantly either ignoring the tightening of Eighteen’s fists, or just not even recognising it. ‘He is looking out for you. I’ve taught him well. He doesn’t want you to take pity on him—'</p><p>‘—What he means is, Eighteen, is that I don’t want to ruin the… experience for you. I don’t want you to regret anything. Trust me when I say it’s <em>okay</em>. I’m simply grateful for whatever you give me. You don’t need to think you owe me.’</p><p>‘Why are you complicating things? I just want you to fuck me, Krillin. Stop embarrassing me. It has nothing to do with thinking I need to owe you.’</p><p>‘Y-you sure?’</p><p>‘<em>Yes</em>,’ she says in desperation. ‘I’m not exactly the type of person who does things for others.’</p><p>The two of them look at each other. She’s annoyed that he had the indecency to talk to his decrepit old master about her, but she tries to dismiss it, because now she has what she wants. Nothing is stopping her from having Krillin now. And he sees it in her eyes.</p><p>‘Wowie <em>eh</em> Krillin?’ Roshi elbows Krillin playfully. ‘I’ll leave you two love birds alone.’ He cackles with a wink.</p><p>‘Urgh,’ Eighteen’s face sours watching him walk away. ‘Somehow I’ve lost my appetite.’</p><p>Krillin’s grin is wonky and he rubs his scalp. ‘<em>Heh</em>.’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>She bursts into the bedroom.</p><p>‘Hi,’ Krillin rubs his neck skittishly. He is topless. Wide, strong shoulders and meaty abdominals. Boxers tight around thick thighs. But that isn’t what turns her rigid. Her wide eyes slit to narrow. His leg is elevated with a few pillows. The swollen, red ankle of his wrapped with bandages. Her mind rolls.</p><p>‘I’m going to<em> kill </em>him—’ she spins around, dismissing the distant, nervous call of her name by Krillin. She finds the pig playing a card game all by himself. ‘Where is he?’ Her voice is sharp.</p><p>Oolong jumps, cards flying.</p><p>She repeats herself. ‘Where is that old man?’</p><p>‘L-listen, sweetheart—’</p><p>Her hand yanks him up by his pink, fleshy ear.</p><p>‘<em>Owww</em>,’ Oolong’s feet dangle from the ground and he squeals. ‘Y-you’re mistaken!’</p><p>‘He hurt Krillin,’ she shakes him. She can’t believe that his old and decrepit master actually had it within him. ‘I’m going to <em>kill</em> him. Tell me where he’s hiding.’</p><p>‘Yikes, <em>woman</em>,’ he winces. ‘It wasn’t <em>him</em>. It was <em>you</em>.’</p><p>She drops him. He bounces off his bottom and groans pitifully. ‘What are you on about?’</p><p>Krillin’s breahless voice pops up behind her. ‘Heh… he’s right, Eighteen.’ He’s leaning against the wall, leg bent at the knee and droplets of sweat on his forehead.</p><p>Her eyebrows furrow as she looks to and from the pig and Krillin. ‘You mean he didn’t harm you during one of those training drills you two do?’</p><p>‘N-no…’ Krillin bites his lip, scratching his head. ‘Babe, it’s nothing. Trust me. I’ve dealt with much worse than this—’</p><p>‘<em>I </em>did it?’</p><p>Oolong scoffs.</p><p>Krillin blushes. ‘I might’ve hurt myself after we spared at bit.’</p><p>Her heart squeezes. Was she too harsh on him? She was only playing. She knows Krillin doesn’t really fight for serious anymore. And here he is, trying to place all the blame on himself. But the truth was is that <em>she </em>had hurt him. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’</p><p>‘It’s no big deal.’</p><p>‘<em>Krillin</em>,’ she scolds. ‘You’ve got to tell me stuff like that.’</p><p>‘Sorry babe, I—’</p><p>‘Get back to bed.’</p><p>‘I’m not bedridden, Eighteen.’</p><p>She dismisses him and goes to the kitchen, filling the kettle with water. When she looks behind her, she can hear him struggling back up the stairs. <em>Poor Krillin, </em>she huffs at herself in anger. Later, with the kitchen looking like a bomb had hit it, she walks back into his room, hands full with a tray of wobbling crockery.</p><p>‘Hey babe,’ he greets.</p><p>She barely looks at him. The guilt riding her. She sits the tray on the bedside table and looks remorsefully back at his elevated foot.</p><p>‘I’m sorry,’ she says. It doesn’t feel like it’s enough though and she’s well aware she’ll be repeating it a hundred times more this afternoon.</p><p>‘For what? Me being weak?’ His voice is joyous and infectious.</p><p>Her smile is slight in return, still a little uneasy. ‘That too,’ she plays along. ‘I guess… I don’t realise my own strength sometimes.’</p><p>‘You don’t realise a lot of things,’ his hand reaches up to coil around her fallen blonde strands, tucking it back behind her ear. ‘Like how beautiful you are. And how strong you are, mentally.’</p><p>Her insides squirm and she wants to preen for him. Instead she sighs and picks up the bowl.</p><p>‘I made vegetable soup.’</p><p>The steam wafts into his nostrils and his stomach growls in response. He squeezes her knee. ‘It smells great, babe.’</p><p>She blows on the spoon before carefully directing it to his mouth.</p><p>‘<em>Mmm</em>,’ he overacts, the squidge of his forehead betraying his inner thoughts. He splutters. ‘T-that’s <em>really t-tasty</em>.’</p><p>She plops the bowl back down. ‘Don’t lie Krillin.’</p><p>‘I’m not!’</p><p>She crosses her arms. ‘It’s okay. I can’t cook. I never learnt.’</p><p>‘Well... at least it smells alright.’</p><p>She sighs. ‘I really am sorry.’</p><p>‘Forgot about it,’ he lies his head back. ‘S’nothing.’  </p><p>She looks at the injured ankle and bites her lip. ‘Does it really hurt?’</p><p>‘Nah. I’ve been blown to pieces before. This is nothing.’</p><p>‘It’s swollen.’</p><p>He bends his neck to look. ‘Well, it’s not the only thing that’s swollen.’</p><p>She punches his shoulder. ‘Don’t push your luck.’</p><p>‘Ouch,’ he fake winces.</p><p>‘Grow up,’ she says as she gets up to open a window. ‘You need fresh air in here.’</p><p>‘I haven’t got the flu.’</p><p>‘And why haven’t you used a Sensu bean?’ her voice is stern. ‘You’re injured.’</p><p>‘Aw come on. I’m not <em>that </em>pathetic.’</p><p>She looks over him, a frown marking her face. ‘I don’t like seeing you hurt. At least because of me.’</p><p>He grins and bends his arms behind his head, biceps rounding. ‘What can I say, babe?’</p><p>She scoffs. ‘Don’t tell me you’re enjoying this.’</p><p>‘My shoulders kinda hurt, too.’</p><p>‘Poor little guy,’ she rolls her eyes. ‘Who will look after you?’</p><p>‘My Android 18.’</p><p>‘It’s not going to work. Stop trying to sweet talk me.’</p><p>‘Stop looking so beautiful.’</p><p>She stops short.</p><p>‘I love seeing you squirm,’ he admits dreamily.</p><p>‘Oh <em>please</em>.’</p><p>‘Reminds me of something.’</p><p>He’s grating on her. Whatever happened to her sweet little Krillin that blushed at even the littlest of gazes from her? <em>Whatever medication he is on must’ve short cut his senses. </em></p><p>She wants to be in control again. ‘You’re all talk,’ she says as she sits back down. ‘You won’t even have sex with me.’  </p><p>His head rolls back. ‘You’re saying that like you’re so desperate,’ he groans.</p><p>She pointedly eyes the bulge of his. ‘Maybe I’m not the only one.’</p><p>‘<em>A-ah</em>. You kidding me, Eighteen? Just the thought of seeing you messes with my head.’</p><p>‘But?’</p><p>‘I-I guess I’m scared.’</p><p>‘<em>You’re </em>scared?’</p><p>‘What if I do nothing for you?’</p><p>‘Give me a break, Krillin,’ she rolls her eyes.</p><p>‘N-no! What if I last only ten seconds?’</p><p>‘Then it is still five seconds longer than your last fight with me, so what’s your point?’</p><p>‘Hehe…’</p><p>‘And you’ve had sex before, right? Did you give that other girl such a hard time, too?’</p><p>‘You can’t even compare you to her. You’re off the scale, Eighteen.’</p><p>‘Please, you better <em>not </em>compare me to her.’</p><p>‘Impossible,’ he pulls her into him and snuggles her neck. ‘If I had wished for a girl from Shenron it would’ve been you,’ his hot breath scores cheeks.</p><p>Her nose nudges his forehead as she faces him. She plays with his earlobe, pulling him towards her. ‘You don’t need a wish.’</p><p>His hand pulls the back of her head down to meet her lips with his. She sucks in a heady breath, her hand cherishing his jaw. Mouths opening, their tongues tentatively meet and Krillin’s head falls back, bringing her with him. The heat rises within her, and she feels the flutter in her breasts pleading with her to ride the insanity.</p><p>Insecurities be damned. Her life was before her. She runs her fingers through the growing black hair on his head. Her womb contracts, sending pulses through her when his hands, all coarse and heavy anchors her entirety to him, like she was the climax he was desperate to reach.</p><p>‘Krillin,’ she moans. Her hands pull to dash her top off, perky breasts high and mighty. He feels the pebbled tips of her nipples run along his chest. He sees the drape of her hair hiding the two of them from the outside world to within their own little shared existence.  </p><p>Her breath hitches. Eyes darkening in realisation. Blue pulling black. She feels safe here. With just his eyes and his unsteady, hot exhales.</p><p>‘I’m in love with you, Krillin.’</p><p>His hand fondles her head, dissipating any nervousness she might have. Eyes falling to her lips. ‘I’ve gotcha, babe.’ He strokes the nape of her neck. All warmth and eruption. ‘I love you, too.’</p><p>His voice is so full of reverence. Of worship. Within those little words—that little admittance—she knows she is going to play rewind over and over again. His tone feather soft and faraway, promising forever. Promising safety and an ascent to devotion. They kiss the rest of the night. From fleeting pecks to full frontal, passionate embraces. They learn and take their time to grow. Just simple kissing like lovesick teenagers new to it all. A fondle of a breast here. A caress of a navel there. Lips swollen and cheeks roughened. Bruises on their skin.</p><p>Eventually, they pull apart. But only after Eighteen accidently knocks his ankle. Krillin winces, a jump in his leg.</p><p>‘I’m so sorry,’ she blabbers as she turns to his foot. ‘I forgot.’</p><p>‘S-so did I,’ he laughs.</p><p>She gets up and his hands fall from her. She notices his goose bumps. ‘It’s getting cold,’ she closes the window.</p><p>‘I’d be careful if I were you. Master Roshi would probably nosebleed to death if he saw you like that.’</p><p>She looks down. Only just noticing she was topless. ‘Speaking of the old man I can hear the lech coming up,’ she strolls to the door.</p><p>‘<em>Hey! My boy Krillin</em>—’  </p><p>Eighteen slams the bedroom door on Roshi’s face, hearing the old man <em>wahh-</em>ing as he tumbles down the stairs. <em>Urgh</em> she thinks as she turns back around. ‘Such a pervert.’</p><p>‘Can you blame him?’ Krillin stretches idly on the bed. His arm muscles stretch temptingly, and a satisfied grin smiles at the ceiling.</p><p>She picks up her t-shirt that was dashed on the floor in the midst of their hurried and passionate stint. ‘At least he’s not smart enough to actually catch a glimpse.’ The top is pulled over her breasts and she untucks her hair from the collar.</p><p>He closes his eyes in bliss.</p><p>She smiles to herself. ‘Go sleep, Krillin.’</p><p>‘Gah,’ he groans to himself, wiping his face. ‘I can’t.’</p><p>She swivels her skirt back into place. ‘Why not?’</p><p>‘I’m too happy.’</p><p>She smirks. ‘I think I know something that could make you happier,’ she places a hand on his thigh.</p><p>‘Oh?’</p><p>‘Takeout. I bet you’re starving.’</p><p>‘<em>Tease</em>,’ he mutters under his breath. His stomach growls in cue and his hands flop to stroke his abs. ‘Darn. You’re right.’</p><p>‘Or how about something homecooked. We've got pork or leftover soup. Your choice.’</p><p>He isn’t sure which is worse. Oolong or cold, watery vegetable juice. ‘Whatever happened to good old-fashioned pizza?’</p><p>‘Fine.’ She takes out his wallet and pilfers a few bills. ‘It’s lucky I can fly, right?’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. So I call him, and I say, yeah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Motherhood</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>why is this basically a Marron origin story lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>‘Stop fretting Krillin,’ she frowns. ‘Look, if you really don’t want to do this then we don’t have to. I’m not going to force you.’</p>
<p>‘It doesn’t sit right with me hurting you.’</p>
<p>‘Spare me. Maybe I <em>want </em>it to hurt.’</p>
<p>A red-hot shade scalds him. ‘Gee, Eighteen,’ he groans and squeezes her thighs.</p>
<p>‘What do you want Krillin? Me to stay on top? Or I could be beneath you. Or maybe in-front of you—’</p>
<p>‘<em>Kami</em>, you’ve really been thinking about this, haven’t you?’</p>
<p>She tips her head and crosses her arms, breasts rounding. ‘<em>Yes</em>.’</p>
<p>His dick twitches against her. He swipes his face. ‘I want to see you face.’</p>
<p>‘Good. That’s a start, I suppose.’</p>
<p>‘Hey—go easy on me. I’m no Yamcha, alright?’ He strokes her round ass.</p>
<p>She pointedly stares at him. ‘Who?’</p>
<p>His fingers play with her wetness that had spread on her thighs. ‘M-man,’ his head falls. ‘I really am going to bust.’</p>
<p>She flops down next to him. Her eyes staring dreamily at his dick, fingers dancing along the edge of the condom band and sighing heavily. ‘You get me all riled up and chicken out? That’s not my Krillin.’</p>
<p>He closes his eyes. ‘Nah, I know. I’m useless.’</p>
<p>‘Take the reins. Be on top. You can go at your own tempo then, right?’</p>
<p>He heaves himself up, 'Just tell me if it's too much or--'</p>
<p>'<em>Krillin</em>.' Her legs open to welcome him. </p>
<p>Kneeling, he grabs hold of his dick and uses it to play with her clit. All drenched and warm. <em>'Kami.'</em></p>
<p>‘We've had enough teasing.’</p>
<p>‘Y-yeah. Sorry,’ he leans forward on a hand, head bent to his hips, watching as he slowly thrusts himself forward.</p>
<p>Her hips lift in response, helping him to feed the right angle. Her head watches enraptured too. Seeing the slow disappearance of his member, to feeling every inch of his thickness and length filling her up. Her channel squeezing him by its own accord, her legs spreading further to allow him.</p>
<p>She sucks her teeth. ‘<em>K-Krillin</em>,’ her hands run along his back. He tries to bottom out, wisps of his hair on her inner thighs. Wet trails around his groin, balls tingling. ‘I don’t think it’s normal for a guy to be as big as you,’ she mumbles.</p>
<p>‘I wouldn’t know babe,’ he lays his forehead on her boobs. ‘It hurting?’</p>
<p>‘Don’t worry over me.’</p>
<p>His hips slowly pull out little by little. ‘How can I not?’</p>
<p>Her pussy doesn’t like his retreat. The muscles down there involuntary trying to hold him in, squeezing. Her breath hitches with the stroke against that spongy spot in her inner walls. An almost tickle. Her nipples tighten, and as he reverts to pushing back in, head butting the same spot, her toes flex.</p>
<p>She moans wantonly. ‘Let me breathe.’</p>
<p>‘It’s better faster.’</p>
<p>Her breasts arch. Her nether regions thrum. He slams into her. Her body jolting with the force turns her legs to jelly and her insides to liquid. One hand of hers travels down to his v-line. He does it again and their bodies inch up the bed. Legs clutch him even though his thighs are rubbing her raw.</p>
<p>‘How’s that feel?’</p>
<p>‘G-good,’ she stammers.</p>
<p>He starts to thrust with a regularity, pace quickening. He washes his face with her breasts, and she’s tickled with sensitivity.</p>
<p>‘<em>Yes</em>,’ the word croaks through him. It alights her skin with scandalous sensuality. ‘Come on,’ his lips move against her skin. He falls to his elbows. His eyes falling across every inch of her pink and clammy face and chest. Pressing her further into the mattress, his hips drag deep. Slaps of their naked skin rinse the room of its quiet. She’s passing the stage of coherence, crying moans and trailing mantra of <em>yes </em>and <em>please</em>.</p>
<p>He responds with confidence. Hands squeezing every inch of her. Venturing to go more and to go harder. He grunts and utters commands and compliments. ‘<em>Y-yes</em>. Take it. <em>Eighteen</em>. So lucky. So beautiful.’</p>
<p>She comes. Legs clasping around him and quivering, her body rocking with the aftershocks as he continues to plough through the tightening of her orgasm. He stilts for a second, eyes closing before collapsing on top of her, his balls thrumming and releases the largest groan of the night.</p>
<p>‘Damn…’ he exhales. ‘I lost myself. E-Eighteen?’</p>
<p>She cuddles him to her, kissing his forehead. Her chest rises dramatically. ‘I’m alright.’</p>
<p>He sighs thankfully and pulls out. ‘Sore?’</p>
<p>She doesn’t say anything but a <em>mmm</em>. He rubs her thighs and she stetches her back like a cat, pulling at taut muscles. ‘We need to get a bigger bed.’</p>
<p>He grins. ‘Forget the bed, I have plans.’</p>
<p>She raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>'Don't take this away from me, Eighteen,' he says. 'Not now that I know what it's like to be with you.'  </p>
<p>                                                 </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as she hates Kame house, she can’t deny how special it is to her. It was basically the foundation of her and Krillin’s relationship. They pretty much grew here. Not to forget the view was pretty spectacular too. The hazy sun settling, burnt orange shadowing them.</p>
<p>Krillin digs into the cooler and picks out another beer can. ‘Want one?’ He asks her, cracking it open.</p>
<p>She shakes her head. ‘I’m good, thanks.’</p>
<p>‘You wanna go for a swim?’</p>
<p>She picks at the picnic blanket. ‘You go ahead.’</p>
<p>He picks up on her indifference and frowns. ‘You still hungry?’ A hand lays on her knee. ‘I can go make more sandwiches—’</p>
<p>She wants to just feel content with sitting here and feeling the sea breeze with him by her side. But something is pulling at her. The guilt lays before her. It isn’t enough to hide it any longer and the façade is going to be broken.</p>
<p><em>It’s Krillin</em>, she thinks. <em>The most understanding guy in the world.</em></p>
<p>She stares out at the sea and the slow drapes of the waves on the seabed. ‘Do you remember when we talked about what we want from life? What we want most in this world, Krillin?’</p>
<p>She acts like she’s saying goodbye. She might as well be. Because she’s nervous. And she doesn’t think she could face him ever again after she admits it.</p>
<p>‘I remember everything you say.’</p>
<p>‘Well… I’ve been thinking about it. Thinking about telling you.’</p>
<p>He’s skittish. Hands rubbing together. ‘Yeah?’</p>
<p>She lies back down. Turns away from him with her cheek on her hands. She sighs. ‘There’s something I want,’ her fingers rub tartan thread. ‘Something I’ve kind of wanted for a long time.’</p>
<p>His hand lays itself on her hip, fingers messing with belt loops. ‘Well? What does my honey want?’</p>
<p>She swallows. Is she being melodramatic? <em>Maybe</em>. But she has never had to deal with anything like this. The absurdity of wanting something so simple. Wanting what was even <em>expected </em>of most women. Yet she felt like she was falling off the norm. Off of Krillin’s norm. He simply didn’t <em>see </em>her like she was “most women”. It feels implausible to her that he would have ever conjured up the thought of her wanting something so simple, so mundane.</p>
<p>‘I… I want a baby.’ She winces at how she says it. Like she <em>wants it right now</em>.</p>
<p>His hand goes still. The air feels humid and pressured. Tight in her throat. She’s aware that she is leading into full blown waffle mode to explain herself. Like damage control is needed, stat. ‘<em>I know</em>. You won’t think it’s typical for someone like me. I don’t have the best attitude,’ she dips her head as shame curls her. ‘I’m often too laidback. And I’m cold to people. I’ve never allowed myself to be nurturing to another human being. <em>Not like you</em>, Krillin.’</p>
<p>He awkwardly clears his throat. ‘I… <em>Eighteen</em>.’</p>
<p>She can’t stand his shock so fills his silence with whispers. ‘You broke my heart when you said I was different to who I wanted to be. I understand why you said it. I know you didn’t mean it like <em>that</em>. It was meant as a compliment, after all. But still—I <em>want</em> to learn to cook and I <em>want</em> to learn to clean and I really <em>want</em> to have a kid and I want <em>more than anything </em>to be a good wife to you. I want the life you think is beneath me.’</p>
<p>She can’t see his reaction. Only feels the breeze of absence. ‘I-I—’ he stammers. He sounds confused. ‘But—'</p>
<p>‘But what?’ her voice is packed full of desperation. Her chest is burning with hurt.</p>
<p>‘A-are you <em>really </em>sure?’ </p>
<p>He sounds like he wants her to seriously reconsider. Like she hasn’t spent most of her life dreaming about it all.</p>
<p>She didn’t need his acceptance.</p>
<p>
  <em>She didn’t.</em>
</p>
<p>Her patience is on its last legs, and with that, the monotone of her voice. The bite and thinly veiled hurt of her voice rockets through him as she turns, blue eyes begging for a fight. ‘Is something <em>wrong</em> with that?’ She says. ‘Are <em>you </em>going to tell me that there is?’</p>
<p>‘N-no!’</p>
<p>‘Then you’re lying to me.’</p>
<p>‘I…’</p>
<p>‘You never saw me like that. But it’s all I dream about. You and me. A baby girl. Maybe.’</p>
<p>He goes rigid.</p>
<p>‘You’re just like the rest of guys out there. Only seeing me as an object. An experiment. Not a person—’</p>
<p>‘You know that’s not true. I—’</p>
<p>‘I have things I want, Krillin. And they don’t align with what you think is appropriate for me. What’s wrong with me for wanting something <em>normal</em>? So where do I stand now? Now that I’m not the person you believed or wanted me to be?’</p>
<p>He doesn’t dignify her with an answer.</p>
<p>She tips her chin to her chest. Eyes on her lap. ‘I think about you being a dad. All the time,’ she can’t help the tiny smile spreading on her face, nor the pink blush on her cheeks. ‘You’re so giving and it’s just all so natural to you. You look after <em>me</em>, after all.’ Her voice goes even quieter and vulnerable. ‘I’m not saying you have to have a kid with me. I’m just saying that… well, maybe I’m not the girl you thought I was.’</p>
<p>He looks at the burnt orange sky. She thought he was about to leave her to wallow, but instead he distantly asks her something. ‘You wanna know something?’ He says. ‘I never... had parents. And the only family I have is here.’ He leans against his folded leg. ‘I guess I never allowed myself to think about you and me like that because… well, with you, Eighteen, I’m just grateful for the little things you give me. I tried to tamper my expectations.’</p>
<p>She’s ashamed.</p>
<p>‘You’re outta this world and I’m just barely making it,' he looks at her, a frown on his face. 'In other words, I feel like it’s only a matter of time before you realise this and leave me.’</p>
<p>Her heart is in her throat. 'I have nothing I could leave you for, Krillin. You're all I have... all I need and want. But there's things I... <em>want </em>for us, too.'</p>
<p>He takes her hand. ‘A baby? Huh?’ </p>
<p>‘<em>Yeah</em>,’ her lashes are long as she blinks. ‘<em>With you</em>.’</p>
<p>He pulls her into him and kisses her face. ‘I meant it when I said that I’ll give you everything you ever wanted.’</p>
<p>                                                 </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Come on man,’ Yamcha says into his minifridge. ‘This is the first time I’ve seen one of my oldest buddies in a while and you won’t even honour me with pre-drinks?’</p>
<p>‘<em>Yeah</em>!’ Puar squeaks. ‘<em>Come on, Krillin!</em>’</p>
<p>Krillin’s only slightly incy-wincy guilty and so acquiesces apprehensively. ‘For old times’ sake, alright. <em>One </em>beer. But I still can’t go out with you later. I’m not about that life anymore. I have to sort out what I want.’</p>
<p>‘And the club and a hot chick <em>isn’t </em>what you want?’ Yamcha haphazardly throws a beer bottle to where Krillin sat.</p>
<p><em>Still got it</em>, Krillin thinks as he catches it one-handed. ‘I’m not going to lie, but you know the clubs were never really my speed anyway.’</p>
<p>‘Neither was having hair, but you have that now.’</p>
<p>He pats the short black hair on his head. ‘Heh. <em>Yeah</em>.’</p>
<p>Yamcha groans as he flops onto his couch, fizz from the beer bottle bubbling as he cracks it open and raises an eyebrow to where Puar was floating over his right shoulder. <em>At least a hot chick was still on the cards</em>.</p>
<p>‘Besides Yamcha, I’ve missed you buddy.’</p>
<p>Yamcha scoffs. ‘It’s like you’re Goku now. Don’t you forget about me too.’</p>
<p>Yamcha deals with Goku’s death with a normalcy. Like he isn’t really dead. Like he’s just doing his usual disappearing act.</p>
<p>‘It’s not that I forgotten about you…’ Krillin fiddles with the cap on the bottle. ‘It’s just that I’ve been…’ an incorrigible smirk spreads. ‘Busy?’</p>
<p>‘Yeah right. Are there any more androids arriving in the near future that I wasn’t told about?’</p>
<p>‘<em>No</em>. But I have a demanding life now.’ </p>
<p>It clicks with Puar straight away. ‘<em>Oh my!</em>’ Puar squeals. ‘<em>With a girl?</em>’</p>
<p>Yamcha flings himself forward, eyes alert and long hair drifting across shocked eyes. ‘A girl?!’ He yells. ‘Don’t go telling me you have a chick now?’</p>
<p>Krillin chuckles nervously.</p>
<p>‘You have a chick,’ Yamcha reads him like a book. ‘A chick has actually managed to tie you down.’</p>
<p>He grins.</p>
<p>And Yamcha follows, teeth blinding. ‘I’m proud of you bro! Make sure she treats you right—it’s what you deserve, man.’</p>
<p>Krillin beams into the green glass of beer.</p>
<p>‘That reminds me! Just tell me when Shenron’s wishes come back into play because he’s the only wingman allowed in my life from now on. Why am I always the last one outta the loop? I’m all alone.’</p>
<p>‘<em>Hey!</em>’ Puar crosses his arms. ‘<em>I’m still here</em>, <em>Yamcha</em>.’</p>
<p>‘Now look here buddy—your time will come! I thought Bulma hooked you up on a blind date with one of her friends?’</p>
<p>‘Yeah—’ Yamcha crumbled back into the cushion, his face screwed up. ‘These chicks just aren’t worth it! I put my best foot forward but when I found out we weren’t compatible and ditched the uptight chick Bulma said I was a lost cause and revoked my buddy membership card with the Capsule Corp! Like what the hell?’</p>
<p>‘Was that before or after you used the girl for sex?’</p>
<p>Yamcha at least had the decency to blush. ‘Hey—<em>she </em>used <em>me</em>,’ and masks his soiled face with a swig of his bottle. ‘So tell me about your chick. You have good taste. She must be a prize. What do you think? She the one?’</p>
<p>‘She’s the most beautiful girl in the world.’</p>
<p>Yamcha twinkles. ‘Atta boy. I remember when you only used to speak about Android 18 like that. I’m glad to see you’ve moved on buddy.’</p>
<p>Krillin doesn’t get the chance to correct him.</p>
<p>‘Does she put out? She must. She’s been taking all your time from me.’</p>
<p>Krillin couldn’t help but show-off his pride. ‘She’s insatiable, bro. Let me tell you. I’m whipped.’</p>
<p>Yamcha groans and leans his head back.</p>
<p>Puar claps. ‘<em>You have all the luck, Krillin</em>!’</p>
<p>‘Well…’ Krillin nervously rubs his bald head. ‘I also kinda told her I’d give her a baby.’</p>
<p>Yamcha nearly falls backwards and Puar straight up plummets to the floor, falling headfirst, cross markings for eyes.</p>
<p>‘What?!’ Yamcha struggles to speak. ‘What the hell Krillin! That’s some catch!’</p>
<p>‘<em>Hey</em>,’ Krillin frowns. ‘The more I think about it, the more I want it too. She deserves it. Besides, it’s not like we’re <em>trying right now </em>as it were.’</p>
<p>‘Did you not see what happened to Bulma? Think on it. Piccolo is tied up with Goten, helping Chi-Chi out, so you can forget about him babysitting. And kids aren’t really my speciality.’</p>
<p>‘Well, I kinda like the idea of a kid.’</p>
<p>‘Don’t get me wrong, they’re cute and all. Well… some of them. Goten just freaks me out looking like Goku reincarnated and don’t get me started on Trunks basically being Vegeta reborn—do you know the twerp is already one step away from the Gravity Chamber? Or that’s what <em>he</em>, Vegeta, boasts. Like hell Bulma will let him, but that’s beside the point. What was I going on about again?’</p>
<p>‘Er… babies?’</p>
<p>‘Oh yeah! Well… I guess if you want my support buddy, you have it. You’ll be an awesome dad. To tell you the truth it’ll be a little exciting to see a human brat. Those with Saiyan blood need knocking off of their high horses, and your kiddo would definitely have potential if he’s anything like you. Unless your chick turns into a total Chi-Chi and refuses any training for the boy, we could pose a real problem for these invaders.’</p>
<p>‘You’re getting ahead of yourself, Yamcha.’</p>
<p>‘True. I mean, it could be a girl, right? That isn’t to say she can’t fight, but it does lower her chances.’</p>
<p>Krillin thinks on Eighteen. The potential baby would never need to fight their own battles with her around. He smiles.</p>
<p>‘Eighteen sure knows a thing or two about fighting.’</p>
<p>‘Yeah, I suppose for a girl she was <em>pretty</em> strong. Even Chi-Chi wasn’t so half-assed but look at her now. And Bulma might not be physical but she sure loves to run her mouth like she can throw. Damn—even Launch had that side to her. I’m starting to think maybe I <em>was</em> right and girls in general <em>are </em>scary as fuck. I don’t know why Master Roshi loves the violence so much.’</p>
<p>Krillin grins to himself and tries not to get lost in the thought of his <em>potential </em>baby possibly being a girl. A baby with blonde hair. ‘Who knows? Sure I’m more partial to a girl, but I just want what’s best for us and whatever she wants that’s what I’m going to wish for. You think Shenron would be able to pull me a quick favour?’</p>
<p>‘You’re whipped, man.’</p>
<p>‘Happily. I’ll do anything for her.’</p>
<p>‘It’s cute that you’re all lovey-dovey, dude. But don’t forget that you’re still a man of the Turtle school. Don’t allow a chick to rule you. Come on Krillin. Okay, you <em>might</em> want a baby because she does, but does this chick ever talk about doing stuff for <em>you</em>? I don’t wanna see you get your heart broken or for you to get used. What about what <em>you </em>want?’</p>
<p>Puar slowly regains consciousness and murmurs a heavily sedated moan.</p>
<p>‘With her I have everything I could ever want or dream of, Yamcha.’</p>
<p>‘Now that’s <em>slightly</em> pathetic.’</p>
<p>‘I’m not ashamed. I’m proud of Eighteen.’</p>
<p>It doesn’t compute with Yamcha—the name of his girl.</p>
<p>Not until Puar blinks. ‘<em>Eighteen...’ </em>the name seems familiar in Puar’s mind. The cat then shrieks. ‘<em>Android 18!’</em></p>
<p>Puar faints once more.</p>
<p>‘Wait…’ Yamcha frowns at Puar’s outburst. Krillin waits patiently, seeing the white of his eyes widen dramatically as it slowly clicks. ‘That Android <em>18 </em>is who you’ve been on about?!’</p>
<p>‘H-heh…’ a blush spreads across his face.</p>
<p>‘Y-you—,’ Yamcha stammers in shock and his posture stiffens. ‘I can’t fucking believe it,’ he whispers, eyes blank.</p>
<p>‘Yamcha—’</p>
<p>‘I always knew you had guts but <em>seriously</em>? That chick is off the charts <em>scary</em>—’</p>
<p>‘<em>Yam—’</em></p>
<p>‘—You fucking did it!’ Yamcha hollers, and before Krillin could blink a cushion splats him bang on the middle of his startled face and his head bobbles with force. ‘You mad man! You <em>did </em>it bro!’ He grabs Krillin by his shoulders and shakes him like a ragdoll. ‘No-one but you, man!’</p>
<p>Krillin’s world turns upside down as he’s tossed over Yamcha’s shoulder, a little oomph emitting when Yamcha’s massive deltoid muscles thwack his stomach.</p>
<p>‘You best fucking believe it boys! I’ve always believed in you Krillin! A right chip off the old block!’ Yamcha hoots as he jostles Krillin like he’d just won the world series and Krillin was the trophy.</p>
<p>He tries to speak but his voice only shakes with Yamcha’s bouncing body, and when Yamcha drops him back onto the couch, he death grips Krillin by the shoulders, eyes suddenly deathly serious.</p>
<p>‘If she hurts you, I will die for you, my friend.’</p>
<p>Krillin’s grin reached his eyes. ‘And I’d bring you back, buddy.’</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Keeping secrets from me, Eighteen?’</p>
<p>‘Don’t pretend like you haven’t been keeping your own.’</p>
<p>Seventeen lounges on one of the sun lounges like the entirety of Kame House was his own. Like the island and ocean was his too. Silver moonlight hits him square on sharp cheekbones. ‘True, but this is one hell of a secret.’</p>
<p>She keeps silent.</p>
<p>Eventually, he looks at her. ‘But then I guess I knew it was coming. I would’ve staked my life on it.’</p>
<p>She crosses her arms. ‘Overconfident, as always.’</p>
<p>His grin is snarky. ‘Oh? You’re not in love with him? And here’s me thinking I was going to commend you for finally tackling with your emotions. The time calls for it.’ </p>
<p>‘Maybe I am in love with him.’</p>
<p>Seventeen’s face is blank. ‘So that means I’m proud of you.’</p>
<p>She’s unsure of his intent and it shows on her face.</p>
<p>‘As my sister I feel like I know you well, Eighteen,’ he looks to the moon, dissecting its craters. ‘But I can’t help but admit it is a surprise that you enjoy this squalid place enough to live here.’</p>
<p>She wouldn’t say she had any special love for Roshi’s place. But wherever Krillin is was where she wanted to be.</p>
<p>‘It’s so easy to talk about my faults, isn’t it?’</p>
<p>‘It’s not a fault, per se. It’s life. And it’s somewhat poetic for you seeing he was the one to both save it and give it you. Is he going to come out and greet me?’</p>
<p>‘He’s asleep.’</p>
<p>‘<em>Was</em>. I know our energy can’t be sensed but surely our voices travel far here. I bet he’s up there right now, peeping through a curtain, shaking in that orange jumpsuit. I always thought he was brave, but I understand his quandary over facing me—considering that you <em>are </em>my sister and only dressed in <em>his </em>dressing gown. Which, may I add, only barely covers your backside.’</p>
<p>‘When have you ever been bothered over something like <em>that</em>? I never knew you to be overprotective.’</p>
<p>‘Ah, but he doesn’t know that.’</p>
<p>‘Don’t mess with him.’</p>
<p>‘Oh? Is that something special to you only?’</p>
<p>‘You’re damned right.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was going to have another bonus chapter of the shortest ficlet ever of 18 &amp; Krillin with a baby Marron, but i'm thinking of holding onto it for the time being... maybe expanding it to more little scenes with the three of them... i'm not sure yet. but for now this is it I guess!! something about this chapter throws me, i'm sure it's the length and the awkward sex scene and how snappy i feel like it all is resolved but hey ho, i had fun writing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>